PruAus oneshots
by Mad As A Bloody Hatter
Summary: a series of PruAus oneshots. Sumarry will be changed for each new chapter. Chapter 8: Smut "Ready for round three?" Prussia asked, causing Austria to stare at him. Prussia was going to run him ragged!
1. Chapter 1: Austria in a corset

**Warnings:** YAOI, PruAus, Boy on Boy sex

**A/N:** This is a roleplay I did on tumblr that involves Austria wearing a corset ((since there are not enough stories with Austria wearing a corset!)) its not perfect. it might be continued later but i will put it as complete until i add another chapter

**To all my wonderful readers**: I put up links on my profile where you can reach me okay so just follow me

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Prussia Catches Austria Wearing a Corset

Prussia looked up and down the hallway with vague interest. The aristocrat whom he had been searching for wasn't in any of his usual places, and Prussia knew his usual places. It came with the territory of boredom stalking, and he was often bored. He scratched the back of his head slightly. "Only one place left to look then really" he muttered glancing at the staircase. It wasn't really like the Austrian to sleep in, but it could happen. That or he wasn't here at all, now that would be unusual. Prussia started up the staircase wondering vaguely what the Austrian was doing, or where else he could be if he wasn't there.

Austria on the other hand was busy pulling on the strings of his newest corset. He liked this one a lot; it was dark red with black designs on it. After making sure it was nice and tight, he stood in front of his full length mirror, posing. He adored wearing corsets; it was like being hugged tightly all the time. It really was a shame that men didn't wear corsets any more in this day and age.

When Prussia got to the top of the stairs he paused a second, listening intently for any sort of noise. At first he didn't hear anything, but when he walked down the hallway and got closer to what he knew to be Austria's bedroom door, he heard a very faint sound. So he was here, of course that just made Prussia more confused. What was he doing up here? The door was slightly cracked, so Prussia nudged it a bit with his foot. He was almost worried about it creaking for a second, before remembering it would be highly unlikely for the priss to have creaky doors. He'd probably find it too obnoxious. Remaining as quiet as was physically possible for him, he glanced through the small view he had created into the room, and caught a small glance of the person he'd been looking for. His jaw dropped a fraction, and he pulled back a bit from the door. No, that wasn't possible. He had to be seeing things right? Very slowly he glanced back, still slightly holding the door with his foot. He was probably going to get noticed soon, but it was totally worth it for what he was seeing.

Austria smiled and he posed a few more times. he then turned around slowly in front of the mirror to check how the back looked only to stopped upon seeing Prussia in the door way. "Prussia! V-vat are you doing in my door way!" he asked, extremely embarrassed and blushing bright red as he grabbed his robe and quickly put it on.

Prussia shook his head slightly, caught between three urges; one to start laughing, another to taunt the aristocrat mercilessly, and the third…well he wouldn't voice the third even in his head. He settled for snickering softly and walking into the room giving Austria a bemused look before crossing his arms. "Well specs, I knew you were girly, but this takes it to a whole new level" he said grinning broadly and raising an eyebrow.

"s-shut up!" Austria stammered out, tightening his robe, "why are you here?"

The Prussian took a step closer before putting his hands behind his back and rocking back on his heels. "Well…I was originally just here to bother the hell out of you but…" he paused, looking Austria over with a smirk "what you're doing is much more interesting."

The dark haired nation looked away, embarrassed at being caught. He was so sure that he had locked his door, just for reasons like this. Now he could never be able to live this down.

Prussia was finding himself a lot more intrigued by Austria wearing a corset than he probably should have, but heck, it really was interesting _and hot_- He shook his head violently, he didn't need to be thinking that right now. He took another step closer and tilted his head slightly "Sooo, want to give us another looksee?" He said grinning at how embarrassed Austria was getting. 'This was taunting gold.' Prussia thought to himself.

"N-nein! Just get out Prussia!" he growled, pointing towards the open door.

The albino chuckled before crossing his arms again "And what if I don't want to?" he said looking Austria up and down rather pointedly.

"t-then I'll make you." Austria stuttered out, flushing under Prussia's gaze.

Prussia took a few more steps until he was standing right in front of the Austrian. He reached forward and dragged a finger across Austria's jawline before pulling himself back. "Oh? And how are you going to do that?" he said with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

The other blushes bright red and scowled, not answering the question because he did not have an answer. Honestly could this get any more humiliating? Not only had Prussia caught him but now he was teasing him and was most likely going to tell the other nations as soon as he left.

The Prussia put a hand on his chin and looked at Austria as though contemplating something. "Well…this is prime blackmail material" he said almost absentmindedly as he tapped his foot "But, since my awesome self is so generous, I won't tell anyone…on one condition of course" he finished grinning broadly, removing his hand from his chin and flourishing it slightly.

"oh?" Austria said, trying to appear nonchalant about the whole thing, "and vat would that be?"

"I want another look at that corset" he said dropping the grin for a second, looking Austria over again. "And not just a quick peek either, I wanna look at it for as long as I choose" Prussia continued smiling again almost triumphantly. This was turning out to be a great day, he'd never expected to be able to get the Austrian into a corner like this.

Austria groaned, "Why would you want that?" he asked, confused about why Prussia would want to look at him

Prussia grinned lecherously "Because I think I liked what I saw the first time, and I want to double check" he said tapping his foot against the floor again. It wasn't very hard for him to be straightforward when it came to things like this. If he liked what he saw, he'd say so. Also it was fun getting the Aristocrat flustered in any way shape or form.

Austria sighed, knowing there would be no way of getting out of it. If he wanted to make sure no one else would find out he would have to do what the other wanted of him. "fine." he blushed as he untied his robe and let it fall to the ground, standing awkwardly in front of the Prussian.

Prussia gaped for a second before letting out a low appreciative whistle. He walked around Austria slowly observing him. "Wow" he said rather simply, eyebrows raised.

Austria blushed under the inspection as he continued to stand there for the Prussian's enjoyment and fight the urge to wrap his arms around himself.

Prussia stopped behind the Austrian, slightly to the side and stepped a little closer. He reached up and tugged gently on one of the strings lacing it up. "Doesn't it hurt Roddy? I mean I remember chicks complaining about them all the time…" he said trailing off slightly, looking almost appreciatively at the aristocrat's neckline. He wondered vaguely how much the other would protest if he were to make a move on him. And there was no use denying that Prussia wanted to. The corset wasn't helping matters either; it accented every curve of Austria's body flawlessly. Prussia did recall wondering before why the heck Roderich was so curvy and now he knew.

"Don't touch it." Austria snapped as he slapped Prussia's hand away from the string. "It doesn't hurt because I am used to it." he stuck his nose in the air, trying to appear un-effected by the other while actually it was the complete opposite. Having Prussia here in his bedroom and standing so close was making hard for him to concentrate.

"Touchy much?" Prussia grumbled before going back to looking at the corset. He didn't move back any farther however and was perfectly content standing this close to him. He was struck by a rather sudden curiosity and of course the accompanying urge to test it out for himself. "Does it take a long time to get off? Seems like it'd be a pain." he said fingers twitching slightly.

"It's not; you just untie it from the back and loosen the strings until I'm able to take it off. Very easy." Austria told him, not thinking anything about Prussia's sudden curiosity about how the corset came off.

The scarlet eyed nation let his gaze trail down to where he could see the strings tied together. He tapped the knot for a second before chuckling softly. "So it wouldn't be very hard to get off then" he said softly more so to himself.

"nein it wouldn't. This is why I can take it off and put it on easily by myself." Austria replied.

Prussia laughed softly at the Austrian's rather obvious obliviousness. He walked back around so he was standing in front of Austria, still looking him over. He leaned in slightly, grin widening even further. "You don't pick up on much do you Specs?" He said feeling almost giddy at how easy it had been. He probably would've had trouble figuring the corset out by himself; he just wasn't one for much careful observance. However he was one for plotting, and getting what he wanted.

Austria leaned away from Prussia, "what do you mean?" he asked, looking at the other warily.

Prussia shrugged and feigned a look of innocence. "Oh…nothing, just.." he trailed off, grin appearing again before moving rather swiftly forward, wrapping an arm around the Austrian's waist, and leaning in to kiss him quickly before pulling his head back slightly. "That" he finished still smirking and keeping a rather firm hold on Austria, tugging slightly on one of the strings.

Austria blushed bright red and tried to get out of the Prussian's arms, "l-let go."

Prussia snorted slightly. "That wasn't much of a protest" he muttered before kissing Austria again, more forcefully this time, tilting his head slightly to avoid bumping noses

Austria moaned into Prussia's mouth and kissed him back.

Prussia took advantage of the moan and slipped his tongue in, gliding it along Austria's while running his hand up Austria's side tracing the curves of the corset.

Austria wrapped his arms around Prussia and tangled his fingers in the others surprisingly soft hair, "mmm." He moaned as he wrapped his tongue around Prussia's.

Prussia pulled back, panting slightly, but still entirely focused. He moved his head to the side and began to give Austria's neck a good deal of attention, licking and biting softly at it to leave a mark.

"ah!" Austria closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to give Prussia more access to the pale column of flesh.

Prussia gave a long lick to Austria's neck before moving his attentions further downward to his rather delicate looking collarbone, keeping one hand around his waist. He slid his other hand up Austria's back and began rather impatiently tugging at the knot on the corset, smirking softly against Austria's skin when he felt the corset give a little.

Austria, having felt the tug, smirked, "having so trouble untying it Prussia?"

Prussia growled slightly and tugged again at the knot, loosening it a little more but not quite undoing it. He bit Austria's shoulder and then licked at the spot. "It's your fault for wearing such a stupidly complicated sexy thing" he mutters moodily shifting his arm around the Austrian's waist slightly.

Austria moaned from the slight pain from the bite, "It's not my fault you can't undo it. Want me to do it?" he smirked, a bit amused by Prussia's attempts at undoing the corset.

Prussia pulled his head away from the Austrian's shoulder to look him in the eyes. "And you won't run off?" he said, completely serious.

"Nein I won't. Plus even if I tried, where would I go? This is my house. Now can you let go so I can untie it?" he asked.

Prussia paused for a second before nodding and letting go. Feeling a small confidence boost he walked over and sat on the Austrian's bed, staring unabashedly at him.

Austria flushed before reaching behind him and, with practiced ease, untied the corset. He loosened the strings before taking off the corset and placing it gently on his dresser. He then stood in front of Prussia in his underwear.

Prussia grinned, pausing for just a moment to take the sight in before beckoning with his index finger. "Well? Come here, unless I have to come get you~" He said pushing off his shoes with ease and letting them drop to the floor; he hadn't even bothered to tie them earlier anyway.

Austria bit his lip before walking over to Prussia. With a sudden confidence boost, he straddled the ex-nation's waist and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, "is this better?"

Prussia looked surprised for a moment before chuckling and wrapping his arms around Austria's waist, unashamedly feeling him up. "Much" he said before leaning upwards to capture the Austrian's lips again.

Austria leaned the rest of the way down and kissed Prussia.

While still kissing Austria, he hooked his thumbs into the elastic of Austria's underwear and ran his fingers down Austria's hips, just feeling them.

Austria shuddered at the feeling and deepened the kiss.

Prussia makes a small noise of contentment before noticing rather irritably that he still had his shirt on. Rather regretfully he pulled back from the kiss and pulled his shirt up and over his head, displacing the Austrian's arms.

Austria watched him before moving down and kissing his neck; sucking and biting at the skin and leaving a bruise for the world to see. It would hard to cover that up tomorrow that was for sure.

He grunted slightly at the feeling at first then, panting a little, he ran a hand up Austria's back and leaned forward to kiss Austria's chest.

"mmm." he moaned softly before looking Prussia in the eye, "Mein gott I want you so badly."

Prussia smirked glancing down at the bulge in Austria's underwear. "I can tell" he said confidently before forcefully palming the aristocrat's erection through his underwear.

This caused Austria to moan and arch his back slightly.

Prussia slid his hand back down and groped Austria's ass before pulling back a bit and laughing softly. "Well I hate to interrupt, but these..." he said gesturing down at his jeans "are going to get in the way" he finished before removing his hands from Austria.

Austria stood up and watched with half lidded eyes as the other took his clothes off.

When Prussia finally got the jeans off, he went tossed them aside before remembering something. He reached inside the left pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube before throwing them aside carelessly. Winking at Austria he set it behind him on the small nightstand next to the bed.

Austria smiled before walking back over to Prussia. He leaned down and kissed Prussia.

Prussia leans up into the kiss, returning it forcefully before returning his arms to Austria's waist and pulling him forward impatiently and relishing the feel where their skin touched.

Austria wraps his leg around Prussia's waist and began running his fingers through Prussia's hair once again.

Prussia trailed kisses up the left side of Austria's chest before reaching his nipple, kissing it gently, and then nipping at it. Meanwhile he began tracing a little circle with a finger on the small of Austria's back.

"Mmm." Austria moaned softly, using his grip on Prussia's hair to pull him closer to his chest.

Prussia searched blindly behind him for the small tube he had placed there. Grabbing it he managed to open it one handed and coat his fingers in the slippery substance. Reaching back around Austria he moved both hands into the aristocrat's underwear and greedily groped at every inch he could reach, before sliding a slick finger down to circle his entrance.

Austria shuddered at the feeling of the slippery digit, panting slightly.

Staying utterly focused on the feel of the panting nation in his arms, Prussia slipped the first finger in and began moving it around almost experimentally. He looked up at Austria's face taking in every expression and reaction.

Austria winced slightly at the feeling but pushed his hips back, wanting more.

Prussia pushed in a second finger before bringing his non occupied hand around to pull Austria's underwear down a little further. He then reached down and began stroking the Austrian's erection.

Austria moaned loudly, arching his back as he tightened around the fingers. He is not sure what he wanted more; to move back onto the fingers or thrust into the hand around him.

Prussia managed to get a third finger in, stretching and searching for that certain spot. "Gott Roddy you're so tight" he said, his voice low and raspy, taking in deep breaths.

"mmmmm! e-enough. I want you in me." Austria managed to say, panting before leaning down to kiss the other again.

Prussia kisses back briefly before pulling off Austria's underwear even further. "Impatient aren't we?" He says smugly before reaching back again for the lube and coating his own length in it, luckily he hadn't bothered to put on boxers that day. He moaned slightly at the feeling before pulling Austria forward again, spreading his legs further.

Austria took a few much needed deep breathes and tried to relax for what is coming. Prussia was definitely bigger than three fingers so it was bound to hurt a bit.

He pulled Austria up a little, positioning him over his length. He slowly, almost cautiously, began to push in.

"ah!" Austria cried out, his eyes shut tight as he held onto Prussia's shoulder. His nails digging into Prussia's skin.

Prussia was getting impatient but still he pushed in slowly until he was fully in. "A-ah…You a-alright Roddy?" he asked holding onto Austria's hips, waiting for him to get adjusted.

"J-ja I'm fine. J-just give me a minute." he whimpered softly.

He nodded slightly, taking one hand off of Austria's hip to start stroking him again, muttering something under his breath.

"v-vat did you say?" he asked, relaxing slightly and moving his hips back to show that he was ready for the other to move.

Prussia began thrusting slowly, moving his hand back to keep a firm grip on Austria's hip. He looked away for a second, slightly embarrassed. "I-I said Ich liebe dich" he said quietly, but still louder than before.

Austria's violet eyes widen in shock before filling with a tender and loving look, "Ich liebe dich Prussia." he whispered before kissing him softly.

Prussia returned the kiss just as gently before pulling back and thrusting upwards, harder than before.

"Ah! So good, liebe!" Austria moaned.

Prussia began to thrust in a steady pace, building up a rhythm, while chanting Austria's name under his breath.

"Ahh! Mein gott gilbert! s-so close." he tangled his fingers in Gilbert's white hair as he kept in rhythm with the other.

He pulled Austria as close as he could before thrusting more slowly, but deeper than before. "S-Same here" he gasped out lowly.

Austria groaned in pleasure and locked his legs around Prussia's waist, pulling him closer, "t-together. I want to cum together."

"R-right" Prussia grunted still thrusting, on the very cusp of release. He reached down and gave Austria another firm stroke, digging the nails of his other hand into Austria's hip slightly.

Austria, with his head thrown back, moaned loudly one last time before cumming harder than ever before, his vision turning white. His release splattering both of their stomachs and chests, "GILBERT!

Prussia moaned as he finally released, holding onto Austria tightly.

"R-Roderich" he pants out as the initial pleasure begins to ebb away. Austria leaned against him, totally spent and panting.

Prussia holds Austria close for a moment before pulling out gently. He then hugs the Austrian close, feeling rather affectionate all of a sudden.

Austria made a face at the sudden emptiness he felt but snuggled into Gilbert's arms, content with staying there for a while.

The Prussian stroked Austria's hair gently, humming a little nonsensical tune. "Well that was nice" he said contentedly, though tiredly as well.

Austria nodded, "ja it was."

Prussia shifted back slightly then, getting a mischievous grin on his face, tightened his hold on Austria. He fell backwards, pulling Austria with him, his back hitting it with a small thump

Austria made a small noise of surprise but he was too tired to do anything else so he just rested his head on Gilbert's chest.

Prussia resumed stroking Austria's hair softly, pulling at a blanket on the foot of the bed with his foot, before reaching down blindly with his free hand and pulling it over them.

Austria's eyes started fluttering closed as he listened to Prussia's heart, "so tired…" he mumbled.

"Then rest" Prussia said softly resting his head on the pillows, listening to Austria's breathing. He was tired himself, and the feel of someone against him was almost soothing.

"Gute nacht liebe." he whispered, slowly falling asleep in Prussia's arms.

"Gute nacht" he mumbled yawning softly. He spent a few more moments petting Austria's hair before finally drifting off himself, perfectly content with everything.


	2. Chapter 2: the morning after

**Continuation of the other rp with MariaBloodWell on tumblr. go look her up, she's amazing! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The morning after**

After what seemed to be a dreamless sleep, Gilbert opened an eye. For a minute he didn't quite remember where he was. Glancing downward he saw the aristocrat was pretty much sleeping on him and then he remembered with a sudden jolt. "Oh…right" he mumbled slightly, he didn't move however. He was not quite sure what he was going to say to Austria when he woke up anyway. A very odd feeling of nervousness came over him and he glanced around the room retrospectively

A few minutes later Roderich started to wake up. His face scrunched up adorably as if he didn't want to wake up yet then his eyes opened slowly. He squinted in the sunlight coming in from the window before looking and seeing Gilbert. The previous night's events flooded back into his mind, causing him to blush, "morgen."

Gilbert looked down at the noble as he stirred and flushed slightly. Roderich really was pretty now that he thought on it. Prussia looked to the side. "Uh...yeah Morgen."

Roderich ran a hand through his messy hair and looked up at him with sleep filled eyes, "did you sleep well?" he asked, smiling at the other.

"Yeah…not bad" he said distractedly. Well Roderich was pretty much acting normal, which was almost surreal. He looked around the room again.

Roderich smiled, enjoying messing with Gilbert's head just a bit. He leaned up and kissed Gilbert's cheek, "I'm going to take a shower. You're welcome to join me." he said before rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Gilbert stared blankly after him for a second before what Roderich had just said clicked. Shoving the blanket off his feet, Gilbert padded after him almost eagerly, yet still cautiously. This still could be some sort of weird dream, that and he had fully admitted to loving the prissy aristocrat. He wondered if he could get away with not saying much.

Roderich was already under the spray of the water when Gilbert ran in. He chuckled, "you're late. What took you so long?"

Gilbert grinned at the Austrian before stepping into the shower himself and hugging him from behind. "The Awesome me is never late, you were just early."

He smirked, "oh really?" Roderich turned his head and kissed him on the lips.

Gilbert kissed him back before smirking. "Of course! After all nothing really starts 'till I arrive" He said boastingly.

"Well you know some parties can start before you arrive." he boldly grabbed Gilbert's hand and places it on his half erect cock.

Gilbert started in surprise but then grinned as widely as possible. Keeping an arm wrapped around Roderich's chest he began to stroke his penis rather forcefully. He bit at Roderich's shoulder slightly before muttering into his ear "Well isn't somebody eager?"

Roderich moaned, arching his back, as he thrust into Gilbert's hand.

Gilbert sped up his strokes, humming contentedly, entirely enjoying the feel of Roderich against him. He leaned forward and licked up his neck, tasting his skin.

"mmmmm Gilbert!" he purred out Gilbert's name, god this was heaven!

He slowed his pace suddenly, but stroked harder, running his thumb along the tip. He pulled Roderich a little closer, while still giving his throat quite a bit of attention, leaving several marks.

Roderich tilted his head to the side, "I'm so close Gilbert!"

Gilbert took the opportunity to kiss Roderich deeply on the mouth squeezing the other's erection rather suddenly as he did so.

Roderich moans into Gilbert's mouth as he kisses him, cumming all over Gilbert's hand.

"Nice" Gilbert commented simply pulling back slightly and looking at his hand. He was still having trouble believing this wasn't some sort of odd dream; it seemed way too good to be true. Even though that sounded ridiculously cheesy in his head.

Roderich blushed, "sorry liebe." he was embarrassed on having released all over Prussian's hand.

Gilbert chuckled slightly before licking his hand slowly. "Don't be" he said grinning "I liked it." This caused Roderich to blush an even brighter red as he watched, "G-gilbert!"

"What?" He said feigning a look of perfect innocence while shrugging. "Just stating facts Roddy." And he had enjoyed doing it, he himself was already half hard but he wasn't paying much attention to that fact.

Roderich pushed his hips back, feeling the other's rock hard erection digging into his backside, and smiled, "mmm someone is excited."

Gilbert gasped slightly at the friction before recovering. "Can you blame me?" he said simply still managing to keep pretty calm.

Roderich looked up at him and whispered softly,"should I take care of it for you?"

Gilbert swallows almost nervously at the quiet words. _'Since when was the priss so sexy?' _He thought to himself curiously before rolling his shoulders back. "Only if you're up to it" he said replying in a voice that he hoped didn't reveal any trace of how much he actually wanted the musician to.

Roderich smiled and slowly moved down onto his knees, kissing his way down Prussia's torso as he went, not stopping until he came face to…err…face with Gilbert's erection. Roderich grabbed the albino gently and looked up at him as he moved his hand, "you're so big Gilbert."

Gilbert took a shuddery breath at the much needed contact before smirking slightly at the comment. "Well I was never bragging." he said putting a hand on Roderich's shoulder.

"Mhmmm so it seems." he moved down and softly licked the tip.

Gilbert tightened his hold on his lover's shoulder and stifled a slight moan.

Roderich moved his hand faster as he placed kisses all over Gilbert's cock.

Gilbert moaned out much more loudly than before. "A-ah Scheisse" he said lowly, panting softly.

Roderich licked the underside of Prussia's cock all the way down to his balls and swirled his tongue around the base before moving back up to the head.

Gilbert gasped but then clamped a hand over his mouth, biting down on it to prevent more noises from escaping. He dug his nails into Roderich's shoulder slightly but quickly retracted in a faint fear of hurting him. He wouldn't however, stop the body wide shudder that overtook him.

Roderich smirked, happy with Gilbert's reaction. He boldly took the head into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Mmmff" Gilbert's moan was muffled by his hand before he moved it. "Ch-Christ" he pants heavily "Ro-Roderich."

"Hmmmm?" Roderich hums around the length in his mouth, looking up at Gilbert with lust filled eyes.

Gilbert kept breathing heavily, letting noises slip out here and there before looking down at the Austrian and feeling his breath hitch in his throat. He was gorgeous, there wasn't any denying it. "Don't Ah…hah Gott you're…good" he said reaching blindly behind him to place a hand on the shower wall for support.

Roderich smirked and took as much as he could into his mouth, while using his hand to rub the part not in his mouth. As he sucked faster he used his free hand to fondle Gilbert's balls.

Gilbert moaned out loudly before bringing it back down to a soft series of grunts, hand pressed harshly against the wall. "R-R-Roderich…Ah...hah…. Fuck I'm close" Gilbert swore out, not able to focus on anything else.

Roderich pulled back and used both hands to jerk Gilbert off, "cum for me liebe." He licked the precum off the tip and smiled.

Gilbert cried out, body shaking before finally releasing, semen splattering onto Roderich's face and his hand. He just stood there for a moment, knees slightly shaking.

Roderich's eyes widen, not quite expecting to be covered in so much cum. he looked up at Gilbert as he licked the cum off his hands, "mmm"

Gilbert stared appreciatively at the sight,"You know, I was going to be apologizing for that but" he kneeled down and kissed the Austrian's forehead "I can say that was entirely awesome."

"hmm it was." Roderich smiled up at his lover.

"Anyway" Gilbert said, "Think that's enough of upping your water bill kesesese~"

Roderich groaned, "I just realized we left the water running." he stood up and moved under the spray to wash off the sperm before finally turning it off, "come on. I'll make us breakfast."

Gilbert visibly brightened at the word "Breakfast" before got out of the shower, grabbing a towel that was hanging on a small rack.

Roderich chuckled at Gilbert's behavior before getting out as well. He dried off and left the bathroom to get dressed. They both got dressed, Gilbert getting dressed in some of Roderich's clothes; they both went downstairs where the musician made them both breakfast. After that they spent the day together, just basking in each other's presence and having sex a few more times during that time.


	3. Chapter 3: Austria and his Neko Prussia

A/N: this is from Tumblr. A roleplay with my wonderful Prussia who you should go find on tumblr (his username is** birds - conquest - and - awesomeness . tu mb lr._ ._ com, without the spaces****)** That is the Prussia to my Austria. If you follow us on tumblr you can read the other rps that we do (that i never get around to putting up) the link to **my **tumblr is on my profile page so go and click it! Oh! also at one point Prussia makes a reference to "anons" those are just the people on tumblr who made Prussia into a neko

Warnings: Neko!Prussia, Seme!Austria, Smut, not safe for the eyes of children, not plot at all really

* * *

Roderich had walked over to Gilbert's house to talk about wedding details and what he found was….funny to say the least and very cute, "Gilbert? Is that you?" he asked, hiding his mouth behind his hand and trying not to laugh.

Prussia swished his tail irritably. "No, it's the other albino whom you're engaged to who has cat ears."

"Last time I saw you, you didn't have cat ears" he smirked, finding all of this rather funny.

"And the last time I saw you, you were in a gothic Lolita dress" he quipped back unable to prevent his new ears from twitching back and forth. They seemed to react to whatever he was feeling.

"Ugh don't remind me!" Austria groaned before looked at the other curiously, "how long are they going to last?"

The albino sighed "24 hours, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with them for all that time. They're more sensitive then I'd like" he said reaching up and poking one experimentally.

The musician reached over and tugged on one gently, "I like them, and they're cute."

Prussia let his eyes flutter shut for a second before shaking his head slightly. "W-what're you touchin' it for?"

"Because they are soft." He smirked as he watched the other's reaction, "oo they're sensitive too?" Austria decided that he should have fun with this while it lasted.

"U-Um right" Prussia stuttered, moving to take a step back. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going, especially not with how nice that simple tug had felt.

Austria pouted slightly, "Aw I was having so much fun…"

"Well, I mean if you really want to touch them…I guess you can. I don't see why though" he said scratching the back of his head awkwardly and tilting the ears forward.

"Really you'll let me? How kind of you gilbert." The violet eyed man chuckled and moved forward, rubbing his lover's ears and watching his reaction.

Prussia almost immediately let his eyes fall shut again and swished his tail back and forth. It felt better than any massage he'd ever had, and strange as well. Rather unintentionally he let out a noise that sounded very much like a purr. Austria eyes widen at the sound and he smiled even more, Prussia was so cute like this. He continued rubbing as he watched Prussia. Prussia's foot twitched slightly as he leaned into Austria's hand enjoying this far more than he would have expected. The purr leveled out into a continuous hum and he let his tail fall limp.

Austria somewhat reluctantly pulled away, "you are so adorable. I like you with cat ears."

Prussia let out a small noise of protest when it stopped, eyes half lidded, before shaking himself out of the odd trance he'd fallen into. "That. Was weird…erm...thank you" he said almost bashfully blushing ever so slightly. He still wasn't entirely over the feeling; it had almost entirely relaxed him.

The brown haired nation smirked and nodded, "your welcome. You looked like you were enjoying yourself quite a bit. Hmmm I wonder…." he trailed off as he moved behind Prussia and grabbed the tail gently, petting it, "this is soft too."

The latter let out a small gasp of surprise and shuddered slightly. That felt quite a bit different from the ears and it had almost immediately lapsed him back into purring. "R-Roddy" he stuttered out trying very hard to hold back any other noises, he wasn't exactly successful and let out a soft mewl.

Shocked by the reaction, Austria stopped petting for a second before continuing, pulling Gilbert closer to him by the tail, "Feel good?"

He glanced at Austria a faint blush still present on his face. "Y-yeah, just nnnnh" he trailed off, unable to finish a sentence. He took a shuddery breath out, laced with a heavy purr.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Prussia's, "you're so responsive today liebe. Is it because of your ears and tail?"

Prussia tried to stifle the purring for a moment, rather embarrassed that he's acting like this. "W-what else would it be?"

"Hmm well I'm not sure, but it does not really matter." He answered, taking the tail and wrapped it around his hand, pulling on it slightly, "I'm enjoying this very much and from the bulge in your pants, so are you."

A shiver went down the red eyed man's spine and he flushed a bit further. It's just a tail! There's no way it should feel like this. "A-ah well that's just...hah" He tried to get a sentence out in protest, but really the feeling is far too distracting.

"Hmm? What's that? Do you have something to say liebe?" he pulled on it a little harder, but not hard enough to hurt.

The ex-nation's knees started to feel a bit weak and he let out a sound mixed somewhere between a moan and a purr. "G-Gott Roddy…you're driving me c-crazy" he panted out unintentionally pulling back on his tail causing another slight gasp.

Austria smirked, enjoying his lover's reactions, "come now liebe let us head to the bedroom before you make a mess all over the floor." he headed upstairs, pulling Prussia gently by his tail.

Prussia nodded weakly still letting out small pants with every slight tug on his tail, helpless to do anything but follow after. The other led his panting lover up to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. He then grabbed Prussia and pulled him close, kissing him fiercely. Prussia stood there for a moment, ears flat, before kissing back just as heavily and wrapping his tail around Austria's leg. Austria wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist, pulling him closer. He nipped at Prussia's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which Prussia allowed, opening his mouth a fraction, ears perked, and letting another purr resonate out. Austria pushed his tongue into Prussia's mouth, wrapping his tongue around the other's. The temporary neko used his own tongue to add friction while rubbing his tail against Austria's leg and shuddering at the sensation it added. Austria moaned into his lover's mouth and reached up with one hand to rub one of Prussia's ears. The albino immediately gasped slightly and felt his knees go weak. He reached up to grab onto Austria's shoulders for support, letting out a soft moan himself.

Austria smirked; looking down at his lover's flushed face, "what's wrong liebe? He asked, holding Prussia's waist.

"N-nothing just…Gott that felt way too good" He mumbled rather embarrassed now. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with this.

"Really? I'm glad." he kissed Prussia's neck, playing with his ear with one hand and his tail with the other, "I want to make you feel amazing liebe. Can I?"

Prussia clutched a little more desperately at Austria's shoulders, panting softly. "I...I" he looked up, trying to think and realizing that he really does want him to. "A-Alright, but only…because it's you. Got it, Specs?" He managed to say with a small sense of pride before burying his face into Austria's shoulder.

Austria smirked, "As you wish my love." He rubbed Prussia's ears as he moved them towards the bed, pushing Prussia down onto it.

The latter's tail twitched rapidly as he was pushed down into the fabric, heart racing, and purring softly at the ear attention. He was little nervous, but mostly excited.

As if sensing how nervous Prussia was, Austria slowly crawled over him and kissed him softly, "relax liebe, and let me take care of you. Okay?"

The neko nodded softly looking up at the pianist. Well this wasn't something he was precisely used to, but he could do it. "Yeah" he swallowed slightly "I'm fine anyway" he added, gaining his confidence back and grinning.

"Gute." Austria started kissing and sucking on Prussia's neck, leaving a bruise that would not be easily covered, his hands exploring Prussia's body.

The Prussian panted gently clutching at the blanket on the bed, holding back the rather prominent urge to flip the Austrian onto his back. He looked up at the ceiling and twitched his ears back. Austria helped Prussia out of his shirt before placing kisses all over his abs. This caused Prussia to let out a low guttural moan before reaching forward and working to get the Austrian's shirt off as well. No matter how this was playing out he definitely wasn't going to just lay there. Austria let Prussia help him out of his shirt before he turned his attention to the two perky nubs on the ex-nation's chest. He wrapped his lips around one and sucked on it before biting down softly.

Prussia let his head fall back and groaned. "S-shit" he gasped out clutching a little harder at the bed cover. Rather unconsciously his tail twitches rapidly in response.

Happy with the response, Austria moved to the other nub and took it between his teeth, using his free hand to pinch the free one. Prussia moaned slightly shutting his eyes at the sensation. He wasn't used to this, no not at all. It was an entirely different feeling. Austria then moved downward; kissing, sucking, and nipping his way down Prussia's body until he got to the top of his jeans. Austria unbuttoned Prussia's jeans and started pulling them off. Prussia sat up resting on his elbows and helps Austria pull off his jeans but not before tilting his head up slightly and kissing the other gently. He swished his tail rapidly before leaning back again. Austria kissed him back just as softly, running his fingertips up and down the inside of Prussia's thighs, moving closer and closer to his erection but not touching it.

Prussia pouted slightly flicking an ear down. "You a-are such a tease" he mumbled leaning back on his elbows.

"Now you know how I feel." Austria answered back, leaning down and licking up the precum dripping from the head of Prussia's cock.

"A-Ah" Prussia gasped softly and let he fall back on the bed, a shiver travelling down his spine once more.

Austria licked down the shaft then up the vein on the underside of the shaft all the way back to the head. He then took the tip into his mouth and started sucking. The Prussian moaned out loud, digging his nails into the bed and flicking the ears back. That felt good, way too good. Austria sucked harder, using his hand on the part he wasn't sucking. Prussia flicked his tail to the side as he bought up his hand to stifle another moan. Austria sucked harder, trying to get more of a reaction out of Prussia.

The latter let out a rather loud cry, unable to cover his mouth in time "R-Roderich…Ah." He pressed his ears flat against his head and panted heavily. He was getting close, oh so close.

Austria hummed around the heavy length in his mouth, looking up at Prussia with lust filled eyes, and watching as the other fell apart under him. Prussia began clawing at the bedspread before finally coming, arching his back slightly, and crying out. His tail twitches violently from side to side as he came.

Austria swallowed as much of it as he could before pulling back and licked his lip, "yum."

Prussia laid there for a moment panting softly before looking at Austria, an ear perked. "Damn that was hot."

"Mhmmm." Austria agreed as he crawled over to Prussia and kissed him.

Prussia kissed him back, bringing up a hand to touch his cheek.

Austria was the one to break the kiss before he smiled down at the other, "ready for the main event?"

Prussia snorted slightly and flicked an ear to the side. "Ready as I'll ever be" he said, grinning.

"Gute." he took three fingers and pressed them against Prussia's lips, "suck." He commanded.

He smirked softly and opened his mouth, pulling Austria's fingers in and sucking forcefully, running his tongue along them. Austria watched with half lidded eyes, moaning softly at the feeling of Prussia's tongue around his fingers. Once they are wet enough, he pulled them out of Prussia's mouth and moved down the other's body. He teasingly circled Prussia's opening with one finger. Prussia took a rather deep breath in to avoid the shudder that wanted to overtake him. He watched Austria almost curiously wondering how this will go. Very carefully and slowly, Austria pushed one of the wet fingers into Prussia's tight heat. Prussia let his head drop back and shut his eyes. He breathed in and out heavily, not quite accustomed to the feeling.

Austria watched Prussia as he slowly moved his finger, "relax Gil." he muttered softly.

Prussia nodded his head and tried his best to relax. It felt pretty strange but it wasn't bad or anything

"Good boy." The Austrian praised before pushing a second finger in and slowly and starting to scissor Prussia, using his free hand to rub Prussia's tail to distract him.

"A-ah!" he cried out as he experienced a very short sensory overload. He pressed his ears flat against his head and arched his back slightly.

Austria pushed a third finger into Gilbert, wanting to the other stretched enough and feel the least amount of pain, "you're doing so well liebe." he said.

Prussia let out a very small purr and rocked his hips slightly in an attempt to get Austria's fingers deeper. "C-Course I am" he panted out, clutching at the bedspread again.

Austria chuckled, trust Prussia to be cocky even in the position he was in. He pulled out his fingers and moved in between the albino's legs, lining up with his hole, "ready?" he asked.

Prussia froze and looked up at Austria almost nervously before nodding and shutting his eyes. He swished his tail to the side and took a few shallow breaths.

Austria leaned over and gently caressed Prussia's face, "open your eyes Gil. I want to see you." he said, "if you want I'll stop right now." He bit his lip, really hoping Prussia wouldn't ask him to stop. When would he ever get another chance to top his fiancé?

Prussia, in response, opened his eyes and looked up at Austria almost irritably. "No I don't want you to stop" he said almost shortly before taking a shuddery breath out "Don't be ridiculous." He leaned up and kissed the Austrian briefly. "Get on with it before I decide to flip you" He added flicking his tail back and forth.

The Austrian forced himself not to sigh in relief before looking down at his lover, smiling, "Nein, you will not flipping anyone my little kitten." he grabbed the Prussian's tail and pulled on it gently before slowly pushing into Prussia's entrance.

He let out a rather loud cry, reaching up and clinging on to Austria for support, nails lightly scratching over the other's shoulder blades.

Austria winced and stilled, allowing Prussia to adjust. He rubbed Prussia's side soothingly and placed kisses all over his face, "relax Gil. Breathe in and out." He instructed.

He takes a few deep breaths until he was relaxed again ears perking back up as he got used to the feeling. "I'm good" he said flicking an ear to the side "just caught me off guard."

Austria would have chuckled at the other if he wasn't being so tightly squeezed by Prussia's tight ass. "I'm going to move now okay?" he told the other before slowly pulling out and pushing in, watching the other's face for any signs of discomfort.

Prussia kept a rather steady rhythm of breathing that started to speed up at the motion. He brought up his tail to slightly brush against Austria's thigh. Rather suddenly a jolt went up his spine and he let out a slight moan before blinking at himself in surprise. Austria moaned softly as he slowly began moving faster, leaning down to kiss Prussia. The latter kissed back before letting out a slightly interesting sound caught between a moan and a satisfied purr. He clung onto Austria's shoulders a little more firmly and did his best to move with him, letting out a very lengthy moan. Austria pulled out and thrusted into the other harder and faster, reaching down to grab Prussia's erection and stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Prussia arched his back and let out an unrestrained cry trailing off into a series of moans. He was close to edge he could feel it. "A-AH! R-Roddy I'm…" he tried to get out but found himself unable to, his mind going blank.

Austria smirked, "you're what liebe?" he angled his hips and managed to hit Prussia's prostate, "m-mien gott Gilbert, I'm so close..."

"Same he-AH!" he cried out again. He couldn't focus on anything, only how it felt. His voice spiraled upwards and his body shakes. He soon lost all semblance of control and clutched at Austria's shoulders, crying out his name as he finally came, body spasming.

Austria groaned, feeling the muscles tighten around his dick. Moaning out Prussia's name, he thrusted once more before cumming hard. He kept thrusting until he finished. He pulled out and laid next to Prussia, "that was wonderful."

Prussia nodded slightly, "Ja, it was." He agreed.

Austria saw how tired Prussia was and smiled softly, "sleep liebe." He said, wrapping his arms around his neko. Prussia, too tired to do argue with the Austria, yawned and closed his eyes before quickly falling asleep. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Prussia's head before following him into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Fluff

A/N: Austria is forced to wear a corset and a dress because of a magic anon on tumblr. once again this is from an rp my wonderful Prussia and I had done. its the most fluff we have done yet.

* * *

Austria sighed as he sat in his chair. It wasn't that the corset was so bad, he was used to wearing them, it was the damn dress! He did not like it one bit! Especially the breeze between his legs! Earlier he had gone out for a little bit and got hit on numerous times as well as getting his ass slapped. It was not an experience he wanted to have again.

Prussia poked his head in and grinned broadly, having been hanging around as he usually did. "Taking up cross-dressing are we Roddy?"

Austria felt a vein in his forehead throb as he glared at his husband, "shut up!" he yelled, throwing a pillow at the Prussia.

Ducking to avoid the pillow Prussia whistled. "Sheesh Specs I was just joking, it was the anons right?"

He huffed and crossed his arms, nodding, "ja."

"You don't look half bad though" he said walking into the room and looking at the musician.

"Are you kidding me? I look ridiculous!" Austria said, jumping out of his seat and turning in a circle, "just look at me!"

His jaw gaped open when Austria turned immediately recognizing the curve of a certain item underneath. "You….you've got a corset on under that don't you?" Prussia asked shutting his mouth again. It happened to be one of his biggest kinks and even if he wasn't in the mood after two days of being nothing but turned on, he still absolutely loved how they looked on the aristocrat.

Austria flushed, "the anon demanded I put it on." he said, a bit embarrassed under Prussia's gaze.

"I don't think I'm mindin' this one all that much then" Prussia said walking around Austria to try and get a better look at the line the corset made.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "of course not because you're not the one being messed with!"

"Did something happen when you went out?" Prussia asked noticing Austria seemed a tad snippier than usual.

He nodded, "I was groped, grabbed, smacked on the ass, and flirted with when I went out! I cannot believe how rude human men are these days. What ever happened to the chivalry of the olden days?" He complained.

Prussia's spine stiffened ever so slightly. "Oh? Where did you go?" He said sounding strangely calm all of a sudden.

"I went for a walk in Mozart's garden." he said, not noticing how tensed Prussia had become.

Prussia tilted his head before grinning ever so slightly. "Well ah, I just remembered I forgot something back at West's so you know…I'll be back…shortly" He said turning and stalking out of the room suddenly followed faintly by the sound of a slamming door as he left the house.

Austria looked at the door Prussia just ran out of before shaking his head and sitting back down in his seat. He picked up his book and continued reading.

Prussia returned a few hours later blood on his shirt, a cut over his eye, and looking rather disheveled but all in all triumphant. He was grinning slightly when he came back, rubbing his arm a little. "I'm back Specs" he said when he had closed the door behind him.

Austria looked and his eyes widen as he look in Prussia's appearance, "Gilbert! What happened?" he got up and ran over to the other, checking him over, "Did you get into another bar fight?"

"Hmm? Nope, just went for a walk in the park…and…perchance to hear a guy talking about some "brunette babe" he'd hit on earlier is all…so you know…I may or may not have asked for a description…and he then gave a very nasty but familiar sounding one. So I ended up giving him a concussion along with a few of his friends who'd been agreeing with him on every disgusting thing he said. "Think he'll miss this?" Prussia explained with an almost evil looking grin before tossing a tooth in the air that he'd been holding and catching it again.

Austria wasn't sure if he should been disgusted or flattered that Prussia got into a fight for him. He chose the latter as he flung himself at Prussia, hugging the albino tightly, "Ich liebe dich."

Prussia's eyes widened in surprise before he hugged Austria back, "Ich liebe dich auch" he replied before wincing slightly as his bruised arm was pressed against. "ouch."

Austria quickly stepped out of Prussia's arms, "oh! I'm sorry, I forgot you're injured. Come, come. You need to sit and rest." he gently grabbed Prussia's hand and led him over the couch where he made the other sit down.

Sitting down, he thumbed a bit of blood away from the cut over his eye. "No need to fuss too much Specs, I've had much worse."

Austria stood there for a moment, wringing his hands, "but…." he sighed, "Fine but at least let me help you clean the blood off." he pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and wiped the blood off Prussia's face.

Prussia shut an eye as the blood was wiped off before looking up at Austria softly. He gently grabbed his hand by the wrist and stroked his thumb over the back of it. "Sorry for making you fret Specs, they just ticked me off so much. I had to hold myself back from putting all five of them in the hospital."

Austria smiled fondly at Prussia, "Danke that was very sweet of you."

"Heh well I can't stand anyone making a pass at you or talking anything less than the best about you, can't help it really" He added kissing the back of Austria's hand gently.

Austria blushed slightly and smiled.

Prussia stared at him for a moment before muttering "C'mere." He tugged Austria forward and reached his other arm down to pick up his legs so he was holding him in his lap.

Austria smiled and nuzzled Prussia's neck. A content hum escaped him as he started to rub Austria's shoulder softly. He loved little quiet moments like this. Austria sighed happily, relaxing in his husband's embrace.

"So which corset is it?" Prussia mumbled resting his chin on Austria's shoulder.

Austria blushing, he had been wondering when Prussia was going to ask, "The red one." he mumbled into Prussia's neck, his voice muffled.

A small smile crept onto Prussia's face and he kissed Austria's cheek. "Nice one~" he said after a moment remembering that particular one quite well.

Austria blushed more and bit his lip, also remembering the last time he wore this corset.

Prussia merely hugged Austria a little closer and hummed softly. "Y'know Roddy I was curious…would you like to go to Disneyland, in Paris? Francis offered me free tickets" he asked curiously shifting his grip a bit.

"Disneyland?" he thought about before nodding, "ja that sounds like fun."

"Should be~" he responded trailing a hand down the curve of Austria's corset once he was no longer able to resist the temptation.

Austria arched into the touch slightly, "hmmm…."

Prussia stared for a moment before sighing regrettably and resting his head back against the couch. He left his hand against one line of the corset he could feel stroking it absentmindedly. He was a bit too worn out from recent events.

Austria looked up at Prussia, "tired?" he asked.

"Yeah…unfortunately." he answered sighing again. He really liked that corset too.

"There are always other days und other corsets." he said, "why don't we go up to the bedroom, I don't want to fall asleep on the couch."

Prussia smiled again before shifting a bit, "Yeah sure, that sounds nice."

He got off of Prussia's lap and held his hand out for the tired man, "come on."

A yawn escaped him at the thought of sleep and he reached up to taking Austria's hand and using it as slight leverage to stand up.

Austria gently pulled Prussia along with him towards their bed room. Once inside he helped Prussia out of his dirty clothes and led him over to the bed, "I will be just a moment. Lay down and go to sleep liebe.

Laying down Prussia let out a relaxed hum. The bed felt positively perfect as he hadn't been exactly able to sleep in the past two days and he fluffed the pillow behind him with a hand. Austria left the room and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He came back out in a pair of his boxers-or were they Prussia's? - and quickly climbed into bed next to the albino. As soon as he felt Austria get in the bed, Prussia looked at him with one eye before wrapping an arm around him and moving a bit closer, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Austria smiled and snuggled into Prussia's hug, laying his head on the other's chest, "night liebe." he yawned.

"Gute nacht" Prussia responded sleepily before relaxing himself and easily drifting off.

Austria quickly followed him into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5: Of Vampires and Crows

A/N: smut, blood play (kinda), blood drinking, Vampire!Austria, Crow!Prussia, bottom!Austria, top!Prussia

* * *

Austria brought up a hand to touch is new fangs; they were sharp to the touch. He smirked for a moment before his throat started burning. Thirsty….he was thirsty. He needed blood…..but from whom?

Prussia was wandering through the hallways humming bars from random songs wondering where the heck Austria was. "Hey Specs you here?" He called after a moment being rather lazy and not wanting to scour the house.

Austria smirked, "well this is the perfect opportunity." he muttered to himself before saying aloud, "I am in the music room Gilbert."

Trotting over to the music room, Prussia kept humming until he got there. He poked his head into the familiar room and upon spotting Austria walked in and did a semi wave. "What're you doing in here?" He asked noting that it seemed to be an odd time of the day for Austria to be in here. "Tuning the piano again?"

"Well I was but I had to stop, for you see, I suddenly have such a powerful thirst that I could not continue playing." he said, running his fingers over the top of the piano, "my throat really hurts now. Can you help me?" he asked, looking at his husband.

Prussia tilted his head and looked at Austria curiously. "Erm…sure? What do you want?" He asked taking a small step forward. It wasn't so much that he was thick, he just hadn't ever exactly believed in vampires whatsoever.

"Come a little closer, out of the light." he beckoned the other over with his finger.

Well that sounded sketchy, but frankly Prussia wasn't paying much attention to that and merely walked over to stand in front of Austria. "You feeling alright Specs?"

Austria smirked, his fangs hidden for the moment; honestly it was funny how well people trusted him. "I'm fine, just a little thirsty." he said, glancing at Prussia's neck before looking back into Prussia's blood red eyes...blood...

Prussia swallowed as he started to catch on to what he was hearing, but made no attempt to move. He just stared back at Austria and shifted a bit on the spot. The amount of trust he had in Austria was staggering. If the noble really was what he was starting to think he was, then he would let the other do what he wanted.

Austria sighed, "You're going to make this difficult aren't you? Fine then." Austria moved forward out of the shadows of the music room and smiled at his husband, fangs catching in the light.

There was just a very lengthy pause as Prussia stared at Austria's fangs and tilted his head curiously. Then rather suddenly he just walked up close to look down at him. "So you're a vampire then?" He asked very matter of factly.

Austria rolled his eyes, "no I'm an alien. Of course I'm a vampire."

"You never know, you could've been a blood sucking body snatcher for all I knew" He says before revealing a large black wing and extending it to the side as it had started to feel cramped.

Austria was going to scold Prussia for the stupid comment but was distracted by the wing, "I see the anons got to you as well...can I touch it?" he asked, his hand extended out.

Prussia blinked before letting the other wing out as well. "Erm sure just…my shoes are getting uncomfortable hang on" he says before kicking off his shoes revealing some very bird-like black clawed feet that he'd stuffed into his boots. He re-adjusted his wing extending toward Austria so he could reach it better. "There you go."

Austria gently touched the wing, looking at Prussia in awe, "it's so soft."

"Mmm" Prussia hummed in affirmation stretching one of his now clawed feet, loosening it up. He moved his wing a little as though testing the joint. As Austria's hand was only on the feathers, he could barely feel it, though it was very interesting having two extra appendages coming from his back.

Austria moved closer and combed his fingers through the feathers, "have you tried flying yet?" he asked.

"I got a little off the ground earlier, but I haven't gone gliding or anything. I'm still getting used to them" Prussia explained shrugging a shoulder.

"hmmm." he moved his hands and rubbed the joints of the wing.

Prussia's eyes fluttered shut and he twitched the wing a little at the feeling. The nerves along the joints were giving back much clearer feedback than any normal part of him. He supposed birds did have to be pretty aware of their wings though.

He smirked at the reaction and leaned forward to kiss Prussia on the cheek, "you are adorable."

He rolled his eyes, and scraped his clawed feet against the floor slightly. "Whatever you say Mr. Dracula."

"Don't call me that." though that did remind him why he called Prussia into the music room in the first place. He placed his hand on Prussia's neck and licked his lips, "Gil…"

Noting the change in tone and the hand on his neck Prussia snapped open his eyes looked back at Austria quickly. Though he himself was not nervous, his instincts coming from the odd bird like nature he'd been suddenly blessed with were telling him to flee. The feathers on his wings spread as though in preparation, but he forced himself to keep still. "Ah…Yeah Specs?" He asked claws placed firmly against the floor.

He looked at Prussia with half lidded eyes, "I am thirsty." he said, eyeing Prussia's throat.

"…Right" Prussia said not really able to come up with a proper response to that. He forced his feathers back down into their normal positions and scratched the floor almost nervously. "Well, I mean, if you want to….I guess you can…"

"it won't hurt much, I promise liebe." he moved closer, "just a little bit of blood." he look up into Prussia's eyes, "are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, it's alright, s'long as you don't start throwing cheesy vampire pick-up lines at me" Prussia joked managing to relax and shove his instincts aside for the moment, rustling his wings when Austria got closer.

Austria chuckled, "so I can't say that I vant to suck your blood." he joked in a fake Transylvanian accent.

"Pfft, that always sounds silly" Prussia said tilting his head to the side a little. His clawed feet curled again as he managed to relax them as well, body no longer prepared to fly off or dart away.

"Ja it does. Just relax liebe, it will be over soon." with that said, Austria's fangs brushed against Prussia's neck before biting down and breaking the skin. He moaned as the blood welled in his mouth.

A short sharp breath escaped Prussia's nose and he shut an eye. His initial instinct was to pull away, but as he forced himself to stay still, his wings drooped to brush against the floor. It actually wasn't so painful; perhaps Austria's fangs were just that sharp. He could feel the fangs inside his throat, which felt very strange and he twitched his feet scratching the floor. After another moment he'd shut his eyes utterly relaxed, barely paying attention to the fact he'd started to become a little light headed.

Austria tangled his fingers in Prussia's hair as he drank the wonderful liquid. After a few more moment he pulled back, licking the wound closed. He moaned softly as he licked the blood off his lips, "yum~" he purred. he looked at Prussia and noticed the other looked a little pale, "Gilbert are you okay?" he asked, hoping he did not take too much, he was still learning how much blood he could drink from one person.

Prussia opened an eye to look at Austria, wings perking up again and claws stretched out. "Hm? Yeah I'm fine Specs, why wouldn't I be? I've lost more blood than that on the battlefield without collapsing; it's not too hard for me to take it. Besides I was always told by Doctors that my blood cells multiply a lot more rapidly than human's along with my injuries healing faster….comes with being a nation representative I guess" He monologue shrugging a shoulder. He felt a tad light-headed, but it was nowhere near collapsing level.

"Alright...as long as you're sure." he said, watching the other carefully, "Danke by the way, I appreciate it."

"It was no problem Specs really" Prussia said moving around his wings again still trying to get used to them. "The only problem here is my feet" He added looking down at his black clawed feet noticing they'd dug a few scratches into the floor.

Austria looked down and sighed when he saw the floor, "I will have to get it fixed when this is all over but besides that I am not sure what to do about your feet."

"Ah well, they're interesting though…" Prussia said absentmindedly accidentally brushing the edge of his wing against Austria's face.

Austria gently moved the wing out of his face, "watch it Gil."

"I'm still getting used to moving them around….it's like developing motor skills all over again" Prussia said flapping them once and creating a small breeze.

He chuckled, "just be careful with them alright?"

"Sure Specs, I'll try not to knock them into things" He responded wrapping a wing around Austria's shoulders.

He smiled as he leaned into Prussia, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

Prussia looked down at the arms around his waist for a moment before bringing his other wing around them both sheltering them in shadow. "You don't like light too much right?"

He shook his head, "nein it hurts my eyes somewhat."

"Makes sense, they're probably more sensitive now" He said before bringing his other wing up further to press against the first wing making it a good deal darker. He wrapped his own arm around Austria holding him close.

Austria sighed in relief, "you have no idea." he nuzzled Prussia's neck, not hungry just affectionately.

"Want to go someplace darker then?" Prussia said chuckling a little at the action.

Austria smiled and nodded. Keeping his wings carefully positioned above them so as to not let in too much light, Prussia quickly swept Austria up bridal style. He carried him out of the music room and up the stairs, clawed feet making excellent use as balancing tools.

Austria smiled as he wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck, leaning his head against the albino's chest.

Prussia eventually got to the bedroom knowing it'd be easy to shut the curtains and make the room pretty dark. He managed to shut the light off in the room with one of his feet, still surprisingly able to keep balance on one leg. Setting Austria down gently, he kept a wing extended to block out light from the window until he made his way over the close the drapes, dimming the light in the room significantly.

Austria smiled up at Prussia from the bed and patted the spot next to him, "come lay with me." he said.

There was a pause as Prussia checked the drapes to make sure no light was getting through before walking over to the bed. He sat on it, keeping his feet over the side. "Well…Heh I'd lay down, but I think my feet might puncture a hole or two in the mattress" he mused looking down at the particularly sharp looking claws.

Austria chuckled and moved closer to Prussia, wrapping his arms around Prussia's waist, mindful of the other's wings, "forget the mattress we can always get a new one."

Prussia glanced at Austria curiously before shifting back a bit and pulling his feet up, which did indeed leave a few small holes where they rested. He then wrapped a wing around the aristocratic vampire, rubbing the feathers against him gently.

Austria smiled at the feeling and snuggled closer to Prussia. After drinking his blood, Austria felt very happy and content. He was beginning to enjoy this vampire thing.

Though the claws were awkward, Prussia supposed he didn't mind having wings too much. They were turning out to be handy little things. Well, perhaps little was the wrong word to use; they were massive in comparison to actual birds. He wondered distantly what his wingspan was when he reached back behind him to scratch where the wings were joined near his shoulder blades. He was however having actual difficulty reaching around the joint as his wings were in the way and he let out a small noise of discontent.

Austria, noticing Prussia's problem reached behind him and scratched the spot for him, "better?" he asked.

Prussia closed his eyes and nodded letting out an almost lazy hum as his wings drooped to almost lie against the bed. That felt really nice, he supposed the discomfort was probably his back getting used to having the newer bones coming out of it. The joint itself was also enjoying the attention and he let out an odd low caw when Austria's fingers got closer to it.

Austria continued on, chuckling at the noises Prussia was making, "higher? Lower? Left? Right?" he asked, referring to where Prussia wanted him to scratch.

"Just uh…up underneath the joint if you would?" Prussia said faintly hopeful and opening an eye.

Austria nodded and did as told, scratching under the joint, "like this?"

A small series of low rough sounding chirps escaped him and he slumped forward a bit. He was a little embarrassed at the noises; fully realizing crows didn't exactly have a pretty call. Either way, the joint of his wing felt immensely good when scratched and he rolled his head from side to side.

Austria watched in fascination at Prussia as he continued scratching. The other looked somewhat adorable like that, "feels good?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Prussia glanced at Austria and flushed managing to still the small noises coming from his throat. "Yeah" he said blinking after a short pause. The feathers on his wings were ruffled at the attention on his joint, and he couldn't help lapsing back into a low caw.

Austria chuckled, this was too much fun. He thought as he started scratching a bit faster, watching Prussia basically fall apart under him.

The noises that came from Prussia's throat were almost entirely bird like, being a long series of low clicks as he took a deep breath in. His eyes shut again and both of his wings noticeably twitched. He was pretty much putty underneath Austria's hand at the moment and he leaned back into it slightly.

The noises Prussia was making were, for some reason, turning Austria on. Well it seemed that being a vampire didn't kill everything. He couldn't help it, the way Prussia looked under him flushed and panting, awoke something in him. He leaned over and claimed Prussia's lips with his own.

Prussia let out a small surprised hum before kissing Austria back with some force, while snaking an arm around the other's waist. Austria moved so he was on top of Prussia and deepened the kiss.

Running his hands up Austria's thighs until he stopped them on his hips and rubbed them. Prussia leaned up to meet the kiss with equal intensity. His wings perked up as his heart picked up speed, and he punctured the mattress again with one of his claws.

Austria moaned softly into Prussia's mouth as he kissed him fiercely, running his clawed fingers through Prussia's hair before stopping at the back of his neck. He bit Prussia's lip, asking for entrance.

Prussia parted his lips, but pressed forward to slip his tongue into Austria's mouth first. A small burst of aggression had him bracing a wing against the bed, and he ran his other hand up the back of the other's shirt.

Austria wrapped his tongue around Prussia's as he fought for dominance in the kiss.

Something snapped in him and Prussia flipped Austria pinning him to the bed and breathing heavily, letting out a small raspy caw. "Someone's feisty today~"

Austria smirked, his sharp fangs showing, and shrugged, "what can I say?"

Prussia merely gave a cocky grin and leaned down to kiss Austria again, this time teasing his mouth open. His lip got cut a bit on one of Austria's fangs, and somehow the taste of his own blood only incensed him causing him to press forward and end up clacking a tooth against one of Austria's own. His pupils dilated and his wings spread and flapped once.

Austria sucked on Prussia's lip and moaned, his eyes opening wide and turning a bright scarlet. He pulled Prussia closer and pressed his growing erection against Prussia's.

Finally breaking the kiss, Prussia pulled back and licked his lower lip, a drop of blood escaping and falling onto Austria's own. He didn't waste a second in attacking Austria's neck with soft bites and harsh sucks, reaching his other hand down to start unbuttoning Austria's shirt.

Austria licked the blood off his lip before throwing his head back and moaning out loud as Prussia attacked his neck, "Gil~"

The moan triggered an involuntary twitch in one of Prussia's feet, causing it to make quite a gash in the mattress a few feathers flying up. He began nipping a line down Austria's collarbone, having fully unbuttoned the shirt at this point. Austria ripped the sheets with is claws as he moaned and panted underneath Prussia.

Prussia kissed and sucked a line down to Austria's lower stomach before pulling back, retracting his wings suddenly, and pulling his shirt off. When his wings re-emerged they were mildly ruffled, but he couldn't care less and leaned down to kiss just above the edge of the noble's pants.

Austria whimpered and bucked his hips up, "stop teasing me Gil." he said.

"Fine, fine Princess" Prussia answered unbuttoning Austria's pants and pulling them along with his underwear down. With Austria's slight throbbing dick now revealed, Prussia lazily pressed a finger to the top of it before giving it a single stroke. His other clawed foot was scratching the bed behind him, but at this point he didn't quite care.

Austria gasped at the feeling, his eyes shut in pleasure and his head thrown back, "Gil~"

Prussia let out a small hum in response before pulling what appeared to be a brand new container of lube from his pocket and squeezing some onto his fingers. He kept one hand stroking Austria's erection while he slowly dragged the slicker fingers down to press a little at his entrance.

Austria shut his eyes tight and moved his hips down, trying to get the finger inside of him. He hated when Prussia teased him like this.

After a moment of just pressing at the spot, Prussia slipped the first finger inside, leaning over Austria with his wings flapping in order to see the faces the aristocratic vampire made. Austria's face was scrunched up with pleasure and he let out a low moan as the feeling of the invading finger.

Prussia pressed in a second finger and began stretching and thrusting them deeper into the Austrian. After a third finger was added he let out a slightly noisy caw upon feeling how tight the other was.

Austria arched his back and groaned, "e-enough." he panted, "I'm ready. Put it in me already Gil. Please." he begged.

Relenting, Prussia removed his fingers and moving quickly, removed his own pants and boxers. He lined up, gripping onto Austria's thighs, before slowly pushing inside.

"Ah~" He dug his claws into the bed, ripping it more.

There was a moment where Prussia held still before pulling back and pushing back in once. The feeling causing his claws to send a few more mattress feathers flying. He then began to thrust, slowly at first, but picking up the pace as he wanted more friction.

Austria moans became louder and louder as he pushed his hips back against Prussia's thrusts. Rolling his hips, Prussia kept aiming for the same spot. He leaned down to kiss Austria heavily, cut lip still bleeding a bit. Austria leaned up and sucked on Prussia's bleeding lip, moaning as the blood filled his mouth. A low grunt escaped him at the feeling, but Prussia didn't pull back. He just kept thrusting, getting deeper with each push.

"Ahh!" Austria felt like a coil in his body was tightening as he clawed at Prussia's back. he was so close.

Prussia let out an odd sort of caw at the feeling of the claws in his back but he hardly felt it, mind in a slight haze. He leaned down to leave more small marks on Austria's neck, his thrusts almost perfectly fluid at this point.

Austria called out garbled versions of Prussia's name as he grew closer and closer to the edge, "Gil~ more Gil! So close! Oh god-so close!" he moaned.

"Gott Roddy" Prussia moaned, the sounds coming from Austria only serving to push him closer as well. He began to thrust as hard as he could, breathing heavily, and claws pressed ferociously into the bed to brace himself. His wings flapped rapidly with the effort.

Austria screamed as he reached his climax, his release hitting both of their stomachs. Prussia's wings extended and he let out a low moan as he finally came as well. He stilled for a moment before pulling back and flopping on the bed breathing heavily, barely paying attention to the fact that one of the scratches on his back was bleeding a little. He merely lazily let his wing flop down to drape over the edge of the bed.

Austria stared up at the ceiling as he panted and tried to catch his breath, "wow…"he mumbled.

A feather landed on his nose and Prussia blew it off. After a few more deep breaths he nodded "Yeah…" he sat up and yanked his claws from where they were embedded in the mattress. A small trickle of blood ran down his back from the one open scratch and he twitched a little before trying to look at his back fruitlessly.

Austria bit his lip and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about your back."

"Nah its fine…it isn't bleeding too badly though right?" Prussia asked glancing back at Austria over his shoulder.

He quickly checks over Prussia's back before shaking his head, "no, not too bad."

"Good" he flumped backwards, wings spread out again. "I'd say the mattress is officially destroyed now" he added with a grin.

Austria looked around, assessing the damage, "ja we will have to get a new one."

"It was worth it, especially with how reactive you got once I cut my lip" Prussia said glancing at Austria with a small smirk.

Austria flushed, "I couldn't help myself."

"It was nice" Prussia said sitting up again and scooting over next to Austria. Wrapping a wing around the Austrian's shoulders he hummed softly.

Austria snuggled close to Prussia, laying his head on Prussia's chest, "Ja it was." he sighed contently.

Prussia lay back, pulling Austria with him and more firmly enveloping the vampire in his wing. He brought his other wing over them both, and the very dim light in the room was pretty much blocked out entirely. "Think I might miss these wings later" he mumbled putting an arm around Austria as well.

"Well I won't miss my fangs or my blood cravings." he yawned.

"Of course" he responded lowly before nuzzling the top of Austria's head and closing his eyes. There was nothing better than just being able to cuddle his pompous fussy little "bride", it always relaxed him and eased his mind from thought of the outside world.

Austria smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Prussia. His eyes closed as he relaxed, listening to Prussia's heartbeat.

"Ich liebe dich" Prussia mumbled after a moment bringing his other arm around to stroke Austria's hair gently.

"Ich liebe dich as well Gilbert." he said, his voice slightly muffled.

He looked at Austria for a moment, the noble's weight almost pleasant against his wing before resting his head and finally drifting off. With Austria falling asleep soon after.


	6. Chapter 6: I Do

Me: okay oneshot was done a while ago (before vampire austria and all that) but it took me a good minute to fix it since it is quite long. so enoy! review and well me what you think!

* * *

The church may have had enough space to walk a reasonable distance from one side to the next, but Prussia could not help a vague sense of claustrophobia. There was a rather pretty stained glass window casting rainbow colored light in from overhead and it was all neat and tidy along the rows. The person who was to be marrying them looked rather bored, but then Prussia couldn't exactly blame him; this wasn't his only wedding for the day. Looking quickly behind him he could see Germany standing there….of course he had asked him to be the best man. He glanced out at the small crowd of guests, all nations he knew rather well, and for a moment he was glad that it wasn't a large wedding. He fidgeted on the spot a little, still rather nervous as he tugged at his shirt collar and adjusted the red vest underneath his jacket. He glanced down at his watch one last time and froze, it was already that time? He looked up rather slowly and glanced back towards the double doors at the front of the church. He barely had time to process another thought when the music started.

Austria took a deep breathe, trying to calm his frantic nerves as he watched his maid of honor walk through the door. Hungary did look beautiful in her dress. "Calm down child." Germania muttered, feeling Austria digging his nails into his arm. "Sorry Vati." he said back softly. Before he knew it, it was time for them to walk in. He held onto Germania tightly as the doors opened for them and they began their slow walk towards the altar. At the sight of his soon to be husband, Austria felt his breath catch in his throat. Wow Prussia looked amazing.

Prussia nervously swallowed as the doors opened only to have his jaw drop open a few centimeters. Austria was there, in a dress adorned with lace, but it suited him in a way Prussia could not even put into words inside his head. He was absolutely beautiful and Prussia suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious about his own appearance. Normally he would have gone to mess with his suit a little more, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the Austrian as he got closer. Prussia's brain was frozen on that thought, and a bit of his nervousness ebbed away.

Austria blushed under Prussia's gaze as they reached the aisle. Austria faced his lover and smiled softly at the other before looking up at the priest.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Gilbert and Roderich in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Here the priest paused for a moment before continuing on with the ceremony, "Who gives this man to be married to this man?" he asked.

Germania spoke up, "I do." Germania turned and gave his son a hug before sitting down next to Rome.

Prussia shifted a little on the spot before reaching out his hand for Austria to take. He couldn't say he wasn't still nervous but Austria was so perfect he really couldn't quite care anymore. Austria, noticing that his husband to be was nervous, smiled slightly at Prussia, trying to help him relax.

The priest turned to Prussia and said, "Gilbert Beilschmidt do you take Roderich Edelstein for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Prussia chuckled a little at the words in an odd moment of humor before grinning broadly and saying "I do." In that moment he felt a very odd sense of relief as he looked at Austria. He felt slightly giddy and his eyes were dangerously close to watering. He wouldn't cry though…or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

The priest gave a slight nod before turning to Austria and speaking, "Roderich Edelstein do you take Gilbert Beilschmidt for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Austria felt the smile on his face grow as he nodded and said, "I do."

The priest nodded before looking at the crowd of people, "The bride and groom have decided to write their own vows. Mr. Beilschmidt if you may." he turned to Prussia.

Prussia nodded rather quickly before taking a deep breath inwards. He'd decided to memorize his vows to the best of his ability because frankly, reading off a piece of paper didn't seem as awesome. " Roderich Edelstein, I know we've been through a lot together, and a lot of the time we've had stupid arguments, but really after all this time, I love you. I promise that from this day forward I will treat you as you deserve. With all the respect and honor I can give you because after all this time of putting up with me you've earned it. So no matter how tough things get, or how things might change, I swear I'll always stick around. For better or for worse, I take your hand in marriage" Prussia said clearly with a conviction he had never felt before. When he had finished he leaned his head down to press a kiss to the back of Austria's hand before standing up straight.

He blushed bright red and wiped the tears forming in his eyes, "G-Gil…." he took a deep to calm down, "Gilbert Beilschmidt you are one of the most pig headed, egoistical, annoying brats I've ever known in my life but…you're my brat. I love you with my entire heart und cannot imagine my life without you in it. Every day with you is another adventure und I cannot wait to see what our future has for us." he smiled, "so for better or worse, I take your hand in marriage until we both cease to exist."

The priest then turned to the best man, asking for the bride's ring, "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Germany stepped forward and pulled a golden band with a musical note engraved into the side and handed it to Prussia who took it grinning. He was barely listening to the priest now who said something about the ring being blessed, his one and sole focus at the moment was Austria. Prussia merely took Austria's hand and slipped the band on his ring finger saying "With this ring, I thee wed."

Hungary stepped forward and handed Austria a gold wedding band just like his though this one had an iron cross engraved on the front. Austria grabbed Prussia's hand and slipped it on his ring in finger, "with this ring, I thee wed." he grinned bigger than ever before.

Despite his best intentions, a small tear managed to escape and trail down Prussia's cheek. He chuckled a little at himself as the priest made a rather lengthy statement about how they had sealed their marriage and pronounced them as officially married, but the only part Prussia paid any attention to was the end. "…You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." He grinned broadly, that had been the one part he'd really been looking forward to. He reached a hand up to gently touch the side of Austria's face before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the other's lips that was gentle and slow.

Austria smiled before letting his eyes flutter close and returning Prussia's kiss.

Prussia pulled back keeping his hand on the side of Austria's face and gliding his thumb along his cheek. The priest then announced them as a couple and Prussia pulled on Austria's hand slightly to the altar itself and handing him a pen while he picked up another one that was there. Rather jauntily he reached down and signed the marriage registration paper that rested there.

Austria took the pen, reached down and signed the paper, putting the pen down before turning to look at his now husband. Prussia took a moment to just look at Austria before extending his hand again so they could walk back up the aisle together. Austria grabbed Prussia's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Prussia tugged slightly before walking down from the altar and back up the aisle, his mind still entirely focused on the noble he was now married to, barely even registering the applause from the guests. The reception was to be held in a large room, in a nearby hotel where Prussia had also booked a room for that night. They merely would have to drive there in the limo.

Austria held onto Prussia's hand and leaned into him, smiling at the guests around them, "we're finally married." He said.

Prussia looked at Austria blankly for a moment before grinning goofily. "Yeah, guess we are" he said looking ahead as they approached the front of the church.

He chuckled, "you're a big softy you know. It's adorable.

"Only for you Specs" he said before laughing lightly. They made it outside and Prussia let go of Austria's hand for a moment to jog up to the limo to open the door for him.

Austria smiled, "such a gentle man." He then gathered up the edge of his dress before getting into the limo, sliding over to make room for Prussia.

He rolled his eyes slightly before slipping into the limo himself, closing the door behind him and directing the driver to the hotel. He slipped an arm around Austria's shoulders taking a moment to appreciate his mildly smaller frame.

Austria leaned into the other's hold; smiling at the moment of peace they had before going to meet their family and friends at the reception.

Prussia smiled down at Austria for a moment. He still felt incredibly happy, like there was a bubble in his chest that couldn't quite be popped. He rubbed Austria's shoulder softly as the Limo kept driving towards the hotel.

He smiled, snuggling closer to Prussia, not caring if his hair got messed up in the process. He was the happiest he had been in centuries.

The limo pulled up to the hotel, and Prussia, almost regretfully moved his arm and got out, holding the door for Austria as well.

He smiled and climbed out of the car, "Danke."

The reception was of fair length. Guests shuffling about congratulating him on getting married which never failed to make Prussia feel a little awkward. He'd reminded himself to only have two drinks, as hard as that was for him. There were the odd little speeches, the dinner which was not half bad. He hoped the cake had been worth all the trouble, it actually was shaped like a piano. They'd done the cutesy couple thing, shoving the cake into each other's faces. Prussia didn't exactly like the pictures though. It was strange considering how he usually liked attention. Now he just kind of wanted to be alone with his "bride". After very much chit chat Prussia had eventually managed to pull Austria away. Seeing as how it was a bit later in the night, a lot of them were passed out or leaving. Now they stood in front of an elevator waiting for it to arrive, Prussia looking slightly irritable. He'd had to sneak away earlier during the reception to grab the hotel room key.

He looked over at his husband and wrapped his arms around Prussia's arm, "what's wrong? You look tense."

"Ah" he looked back at Austria, his face lighting up. "Just, got a little tired of all the attention for once I guess" he mumbled when the elevator finally arrived and he strode into it.

He walked in after Prussia, "I'll help you relax once we get back to the room." he promised.

He blinked for a moment before grinning "That would be nice."

Austria nodded and looked forward, playing absentmindedly with his gloves, "gute."

Prussia leaned forward and pressed the button for their floor, rather blatantly letting his gaze trail over Austria. He wondered distantly what sort of corset Austria ended up going with.

Austria smirked and leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow at his lover, "See something you like?"

Prussia had to literally restrain himself from stepping forward and turning that smirk into a more pleasured expression, his hand twitched slightly. "I might" he said letting his gaze flicker to Austria's waist for a moment. The elevator got a little closer to their floor.

Austria's eyes flickered to the closed elevator doors and his husband before he moved closer to Prussia. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against the other's. Prussia immediately responded wrapping an arm around Austria's waist and kissing back forcefully before the elevator door opened on their floor attracting his gaze for a moment.

Austria, distracted by the ding of the elevator, pulled away from Prussia and turned around. He walked out of the elevator and down the empty hall, stopping half way to turn around to face Prussia, "Well are you coming or not?" he asked, smiling slightly.

Prussia grinned mischieviously before jogging after him. He looked back and forth for their room number and when he found it pulled the keycard out of his breast pocket and put it into the door's slot. When the door opened he went in and held it for Austria, fingers still slightly twitching from the small taste of contact they'd had just the moment before.

Austria smiled and walked in the room, purposely brushing Prussia's arm as he went. He took a moment to look around the room before he sat on the bed, crossing his legs as he leaned back on his hands, and looked at his husband.

Prussia swallowed before closing the door and looking over his shoulder at Austria. It was so tempting to just rush over there but he wanted to take this time around a little more slowly. He walked over past the foot of the bed, purposefully not looking at the Austrian. Slowly he loosened his tie and took it off, next came his jacket and the vest underneath. He draped them over a chair and sat on the edge of the bed still facing away from Austria. he took off his shoes and placed them on the floor, pulling off his socks as well.

Austria stared as his lover took off his clothes, smiling at what he thought what was to come next. he stayed as he was, reclining on the bed, waiting for Prussia to help him out of his clothes.

Prussia stood up again and walked around in front of Austria before kneeling in front of him and took one of his feet in both hands. Prussia rather nimbly undid the buckles on the high heeled shoe, and with care slid it off and placed it to the side. He repeated the action with the other, managing to keep his interest solely on Austria's feet for the moment

Austria smirked as he wiggled the sock clad toes of the foot Prussia was holding, resting the other foot on Prussia's lap.

Prussia stroked the back of Austria's foot with a thumb before standing up again and moving around the bed behind the other before getting on it. He sat behind Austria and reached for the zipper on the back of the dress. Tugging on it rather slowly, almost in anticipation of what the corset underneath looked like.

Austria stood up once the dress was finally unzipped and let it fall in a puddle around his feet. he stepped out of it and turned around to face prussia. There he stood in his corset, gloves, garters, and thigh highs. The corset itself was a white bridal one with lace and two bows at the bottom. He looked away, blushing and suddenly self conscious, as he wrapped his gloved hands around his body.

Prussia took the sight in for a moment smirking before getting off the bed and standing up himself. He closed the distance between him and the flushing Austrian quickly. Lifting his hand up, he placed it under the other's chin and gently turned his head back towards him. "No need to be shy now" Prussia said lowly tilting his head a little.

he continued to blush as he looks into lust filled red eyes, nodding absentmindedly, "j-ja." he stammered, leaning in closer to the other.

Prussia grinned rubbing a small circle on Austria's back brushing fingers over the knot where the corset was tied. He let go of Austria's chin and ran that hand down his side over the curve of the boning inside the corset before moving his head to the side and pressing a few lazy kisses to the other's neck.

Austria groaned in pleasure and he titled his head to the side, giving Prussia more room. He wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist.

Prussia paused to suck on the crook of Austria's neck to leave a mark which he observed for a moment before nipping along the line of Austria's collarbone. He trailed his fingers against the knot on the corset again, but seemed to change his mind suddenly. He turned them around, guiding with a hand, before kissing Austria firmly yet passionately. He pressed forward slightly while still kissing him, backing him towards the bed.

Austria moved back, stopping when his legs hit the bed, all the while kissing Prussia back just as passionately. he reached up and tangled his fingers in Prussia's hair, pulling him closer.

Prussia pulled back from the kiss breathing heavily. "On the bed if you would Süßer" he said gruffly, voice thick with want. He pulled back a little gliding his fingers along the corset as he did so.

Austria nodded and climbed onto the bed, crawling towards the middle before looking over his shoulder, "like this?" he asked.

Prussia smirked softly before coming a bit closer, running a hand up Austria's leg to tug slightly at where the garter belt was hooked to the top of the thigh high stocking.

The brunette chuckled, "like it?"

He ran his hand over the exposed skin there lightly. "It suits ya" he said lowly admiring it for a moment before unhooking one of the clasps to brush his hand over more of the exposed skin.

"mmm." Austria moaned softly.

He unhooked the other clasp as well and ran his hands down Austria's thighs tugging the tights down with them. He smiled n leaned over to kiss Prussia's neck, sucking on it and leaving a mark.

Prussia let out a soft grunt before pulling his head back and tugging Austria forward to kiss him again finally reaching a hand behind him to undo the knot where the corset's strings were laced.

He kissed Prussia back deeply and leaned forward so Prussia can undo the corset easier.

He finally got it undone and rather hurriedly threw it to the side so he can touch Austria's now rather exposed chest and trail his fingers lightly down it.

"mmm!" he bit his lip, his eyes shut in pleasure.

He leaned down to kiss a trail down Austria's chest, across his stomach and to the edge of the lace of the undergarment the other was wearing causing Austria to buck his hips upwards.

"Anxious aren't we?" Prussia said amusedly rather ignoring the fact that he was just as eager to get on with it. He kept up his slow pace however, pulling the underwear the rest of the way off and trailing his fingertips teasingly along Austria's upper thighs but not quite touching his erection.

he groaned, "ja! stop teasing me Prussia, bitte!" he pleaded as he squirmed under Prussia's touch.

He chuckled but does finally let his touch stray to the Austrian's length, gently at first but then giving it a firm stroke.

he moaned a bit louder, gripping the sheet, "m-more bitte."

He continued stroking rather firmly before fumbling with his other hand to undo the button on his pants and get them off. However not before pulling out of the pocket a small tube that Francis had slipped him sometime during the reception. Austria moaned out Prussia's name, bucking his hips into the hand holding him.

Prussia swallowed slightly before removing his hand and coating the fingers in the contents of the tube, which apparently was Raspberry scented lube…not bad. He then hooked one of Austria's legs over his shoulder and circled his entrance with a slick index finger.

Austria tensed slightly at the touch of the slick finger, his body shivering with anticipation of what would happen next. Prussia pressed a kiss to Austria's thigh before sliding in the finger and moving it around gently.

"ah!" he arched his back slightly.

Prussia wasted no time in sliding in a second finger and stretching while pushing in deeper. Austria moaned and pushed back on the fingers. The Prussian grinned at the response and pushed in a third finger pulling them back and forth before pressing a few more kisses to Austria's thigh, leaving marks there.

"e-enough, I'm stretched. put it in bitte!" he pleaded, wanting more.

Prussia grinned even more broadly before withdrawing his fingers and stroked the leg over his shoulder gently before using his other hand to coat his own erection in lube. He shifted himself to line it up with the Austrian's slightly twitching entrance and began to push in slowly.

Austria gasped loudly and moaned just as loud as he felt the thick length slowly fill him.

Prussia pushed until he was all the way in, stopping for a moment to lean forward and place a possessive bite to Austria's pale shoulder.

"ah!" his eyes shot open from the pain and pleasure of the bite.

Prussia gave the bite a forceful lick as though in apology and very slowly at first, began to thrust. The Austrian leaned up and wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck, pulling the other down for a kiss.

Prussia kissed back slowly before tilting his head slightly to deepen it. At the same time he suddenly thrusted harder, letting out a low guttural noise at the extra friction.

He moaned into the kiss, biting Prussia's lip asking for entrance as he pushing his hips back against the other's. Prussia opened his mouth eagerly lightly clicking their teeth together as he did so, still keeping up a steady pace while thrusting.

"mmmm." Austria thrusted his tongue into Prussia's mouth and explored the new area.

The albino used his own tongue to add friction but had to break it off to take a few deep breaths as he rolled his hips and began to thrust with a lot more force.

Austria moaned, his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight in pleasure, "oh Gil~"

He reached down to stroke Austria's erection while still keeping up the harder pace as he got a bit closer to the edge.

"ah! so close Gil!" he groaned, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly.

"S-Same…here" He panted out aiming his thrusts for the same spot again and again.

He screamed out Prussia's name as he was pushed over the edge, his vision going white as he came all over Prussia's hand and both of their stomachs.

Led on by Austria's orgasm he finally comes as well, moaning lowly as he does so. He stills for a moment, leaning forward to kiss Austria's forehead before pulling out and laying next to him panting softly. Austria smiled contently as he snuggled closer to his lover, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Prussia put an arm around Austria's shoulders and grinned. "Today was a good day" he said absentmindedly.

He nodded, "ja, it was."

"Got our plane booked for later tomorrow" Prussia mumbled laying his head back.

Austria yawned a bit, "oh really? when do we leave?

"2 in the afternoon" he answered yawning himself.

"oh good. then we can sleep in because I'm tired." Austria said, his eyes starting to close.

"Figured you'd be" he said quietly before shifting slightly and closing his eyes.

"mmmm too tired to yell at you right now." after that Austria quickly fell asleep.

Prussia fell asleep shortly after listening to the soft sound of Austria's breathing, perfectly content.


	7. Chapter 7: Empires take a lot of work

Warnings: Yaoi, boy on boy action,

Note: This is another role-play on tumblr. If you guys want to know everything leading up and after this role-play you can follow me on tumblr. (The link is on my profile page) basically a "magic anon" came and made Austria into Dark! Austria which led to him to start rebuilding his empire (which is why you see some things about an empire and take over nations) as this magic anon is happening, Austria is slipping deeper and deeper into madness while his husband, who supports him with rebuilding his empire, tries to help him keep his sanity.

* * *

Austria smirked as he looked over the map in front of him, putting an X over the nations he had taken over. It was all coming together so perfectly. Though he was beginning to see things that were not there, people he had known died years ago, Austria ignored it. He focused solely on his goal and nothing was going to stop him from making it a reality.

Prussia strolled by the map room before poking his head inside and walking in. "How're the plans going Specs?" Honestly he knew the change in personality most likely wasn't permanent but he was still a little worried.

He looked up and gave his husband a crooked smile, "just wonderful Gil."

He walked in and reached out to trail a thumb across Austria's cheek. "Don't push yourself too hard though alright?" He still had a somewhat concerned expression before glancing down at the maps.

The Austrian leaned into the touch, "I won't." He reassured the other.

Prussia reached forward and tugged him into a hug. Honestly his husband was in way too deep. It probably didn't matter what Austria did at this point he'd still love him.

Austria stiffened at the touch before closing his eyes and hugging him back, "someone is feeling a bit emotional today."

The albino gave a small snort. "Aren't I always?"

He chuckled, "you seem to be more today than before."

"Just worried about you, personality changes don't always take well. I would know" He muttered before pulling back and looking at Austria carefully.

He smirked and placed his hand on Prussia's cheek, "you worry too much dear." he taps his cheek softly, "it will be fine. I promise dear."

Prussia quirked an eyebrow before nodding, "Alright, but if you start noticing anything that seems off you tell me okay?"

He tensed for a moment, already have noticed weird things around him but he nodded either way, "I will." he lied, there was no need to worry Prussia anymore then he already was.

He noted the tensing and got a serious expression before cupping Austria's face. "Princess, don't lie to me, what's wrong?"

He huffed, "Gilbert I am going to be a powerful empire, and I don't think Princess is a good thing to call me especially in front of others."

"I rarely ever do anyway, and don't change the subject little master. _What's wrong_?" He kept direct eye contact basically challenging Austria to lie to him again though the undertone of concern was still present.

Austria looked away, "nothing."

"Specs….do you feel like you can't trust me? Is that it?"

He quickly looked up, some of his old personality shining through his eyes, "w-what? No that's not it!" he moved closer to Prussia, "I will always trust you more than anyone."

Prussia just looked back almost sadly before brushing a bit of hair from Austria's face. "Then tell me what's wrong, you know I won't panic on you or anything."

"It's nothing Gilbert I promise. I am just a bit stressed is all."

"Stress isn't anything…" He trailed off and reached around Austria rather slowly beginning to massage his back. "Even when I was stretching out my empire back in the day I needed a bit of a break now and then."

He purred softly, "I cannot take a break. Everyone thinks I am weak and they are making it very difficult to take over the world."

Prussia began working out a few of the kinks and moved his hands down Austria's spine as he did so. "Surely you can take 20 minutes?" He asked his voice falling into a low familiar seductive tone.

Austria shuddered at the voice and nodded, "j-ja I suppose so."

Prussia slipped his hand up Austria's shirt and ran it along his back before leaning forward to lick and then bite his neck possessively. "Empires take a lot of work ja? I'm sure you've been going nonstop~" He muttered glancing up at him with a grin

"Mmmmm I have been." he moaned at the bite.

"Well that won't do~" He moved down to nip at his collarbone a bit more forcefully than normal before using his other hand to tug Austria flush against his body. He was honestly feeling a bit more aggressive than normal. Austria did not mind as he mewed at the feeling and pressed back against Prussia.

Prussia wasted no time in unbuttoning a few of the buttons on Austria's shirt before pressing him back against a wall and kissing him forcefully. Austria kissed Prussia back, a bit less forcefully though, and pulled at his shirt, trying to get it off.

After a moment, Prussia stepped back and pulled his shirt off before going back to unbuttoning Austria's until he could tug it off as well. Austria took off his shirt and leaned forward, placing kisses all over Prussia's neck, biting down to make a hickey. Prussia grunted at that before pushing Austria against the wall again and leaning down to suck on a nipple.

"Ah~" Austria moaned, leaning his head against the wall.

He sucked and grazed his teeth against it before moving to the other one to give it the same treatment. His other hand reached down to unbutton Austria's pants and tug them down a little to teasingly trace his cock through his underwear.

Austria moaned, arching his back into the touch, "Gil~"

So he could still make him moan his name even like this eh? It was almost a comforting thought but it brought a smirk to his face just the same. Prussia then forcefully palmed him through his underwear, his other hand trailing down his ribs.

He whimpered, "Stop teasing me."

He chuckled before tugging down his underwear as well. "Always so demanding little master, you're lucky I'm one to give you what you want~" He said with a small lilt to his voice before stroking Austria's erection firmly.

The Austrian moaned louder in pleasure, his eyes shut tight. The albino moved quickly, unbuttoning and pushing down his own pants after pulling a small tube from his pocket. He clenched it between his teeth before gripping onto Austria's hips and pulling him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist his back against the wall.

Austria wrapped his legs around Prussia's waist and his arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed his lover. Prussia kissed him back heavily before awkwardly shifting to get some of the lube on his fingers. He quickly reached down behind Austria to probe a finger at his entrance. Austria tangled his fingers in Prussia's hair and continued kissing him.

After a moment Prussia slipped in the finger, followed hastily by a second. He wasn't going slowly at all today and he quickly pumped the fingers in and out before adding a third. Austria moaned and moved his hips, fucking himself on Prussia's fingers.

Prussia grinned as the other moved his hips, and he actually slipped in a fourth finger before withdrawing them so he could lube up his own erection.

Austria whined at the sudden lost, "Gil~"

"Oh so demanding Princess" Prussia said still grinning as he lifted him up slightly and rubbed his dick against Austria's entrance "You want it?"

He whimpered and nodded, "ja."

He pressed in with a quick thrust until he was all the way in and looked at Austria's face carefully.

"AH!" Austria threw his head back in ecstasy.

Prussia held still for just a moment before starting to thrust. He didn't bother with a slow build-up, he was far too impatient today.

Austria dug his nails into Prussia's back, "harder!" he begged.

He eagerly complied, thrusting more quickly and getting deeper with each push. He grunted at the feeling of the nails in his back and leaned forward to continue biting and sucking at Austria's neck.

Austria bit his lip to stop the noises coming from his mouth as he held onto Prussia. Of course Prussia wasn't having any of that as he leaned forward to suck on Austria's lower lip, teasing it away from his teeth before giving a particularly hard thrust.

Austria gasped and tightened around Prussia, "ah! S-so close! Gil~" he moaned.

He let out a low moan into Austria's ear at the tightening before grinning upon hearing his words. Prussia reached down and stroked Austria's length, while still keeping up the heavy pace. Austria screamed his release, his world turning white as he came all over Prussia's hand.

Prussia came a few moments later giving a short cry at the flash of pleasure that shook him before he stood still. He panted heavily for a few moments to get his breath back. He leaned forward and kissed Austria gently "Ich liebe dich."

He kissed back for a moment before pulling away. "Ich liebe dich." he mumbled as he rested his forehead against Prussia, "Danke. I needed that."

He rubbed his back gently before nodding a little. "I could tell…" He trailed off and gave a small yawn.

He smiled, "mind letting me down Gilbert? This wall isn't that comfortable. Plus I'm tired." he yawned at the end of his sentence.

Instead of taking that suggestion, Prussia pulled Austria up to carry him out of the room and up the stairs towards their bedroom. "Hey, Specs. You know I'll always be here for you right?"

Austria smiled as he held onto Prussia, "I know…..it's just that…" he trailed off and frowned.

He paused as he got to the bedroom and looked down at Austria. "It's just that…what? Please tell me Specs…"

He hid his face in Prussia's shoulder, "I feel like I'm losing my mind. I see things that no one else does, I hear voices, I can't sleep, it's like I'm falling apart." he frowned.

Prussia sat down on the bed, holding Austria in his lap and cradling him as he would a child. "Princess…" He trailed off before hugging him close and burying his face into his hair "You've got to stop, I don't want to lose you."

"I can't…not yet. I'm not strong enough. I have to get stronger." he held onto Prussia, feeling the tears threatening to fall.

"That's wrong, you are strong enough. You always have been, but keep it up and you'll only end up breaking yourself. I can't let you do that, you don't need to prove yourself."

"I have too! I have to prove I am just as strong as you or as Germany or as Vati. I was never as strong as any of you. Now is my chance! I can prove that I am as strong as you and I don't need people to fight for me." he confessed., "if I can't prove it to others I need to at least prove it to myself!"

"Specs…look at me now. Are you saying that because I don't have anything of what I once .that I'm not strong anymore…? This is something I don't want you to learn the hard way Roddy, not like I did. Strength doesn't come from who you can beat, or how many lands you've got, or proving anything because….if it is…" He trailed off and set Austria on the bed before standing up. "Then I am worthless."

He reached out and grabbed Prussia's hand, "n-no! You're not worthless. You're strong Gil….I just…" he looked down, "I don't know." he let go of Prussia's hand and sat back on the bed, "It's this anon…..It's messing with my head." he whimpered, grabbing at his hair.

He kneeled down in front of Austria and took his hand with one of his own, the other reaching up to caress his cheek. "And you know it is, which means you can stop yourself before you lose everything just like I did."

He leaned into the touch, "I'll try to."

He reached up and hugged the noble once again. "And I am here for you no matter how dark it gets you got that?"

He nodded and held onto Prussia. After a moment Prussia got up onto the bed and laid down slightly tugging on Austria's arm to pull him along. Austria smiled and lay next to Prussia.

* * *

A/N: this is most likely the last chapter for this story seeing as this Prussia and I do not roleplay anymore. I might have a chapter or two saved I don't really know but consider this the last you will get for these pruaus oneshots.


	8. Chapter 8: smut

**Chapter 8**: Smut

Prussia was very violently gripping a doorframe, it was very, very difficult at the moment for him to get one thing off his mind. Despite his best attempts to keep himself away he'd ended up outside Austria's door. He growled and shook his head vainly attempting to clear it. He hadn't exactly wanted to do anything to him while under the influence of outside forces, seeing as how he was really…really…His mind trailed off again and he just ended up forcefully knocking on the door.

Austria sighed when he heard the knocking, who could that be? Gently, he set down his violin and fixed his clothes before heading out of the music room. "Who is it?" he asked when he got to the door.

Prussia let out a small forced laugh "It's just me Princess." He shifted on his feet a little and gripped the doorframe even more tightly. Hearing the Austrian's voice hadn't helped at all, and had in fact brought several images of past experiences into his mind

He rolled his eyes, he should have known it was Prussia. He opened the door, "you were here just last night Gil. Did you forget something?"

His hand rather noticeably twitched as Austria opened the door. Prussia wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to hold himself back from pouncing on the other as soon as he came into view. "Nah….just, got…another one of those anons" he said with a forced smile and flexing the fingers on his other hand. He was entirely on edge, straining to keep some control on himself.

"Ah I see. Well come on in." he opens the door wider for the other, "what did they do this time?"

He walks in and takes an almost shuddery breath in at the question. A familiar glint comes into his eye as he lets go of himself a bit and looks over Austria intently. "Just….messing with me…a bit" he says only half focused on that before running his tongue over his bottom lip.

Austria looked at the other, "only just a bit? Gil you look like you are going to keel over any minute. Are you sure you're alright?"

Prussia took a step closer, getting an absolutely predatory grin on his face as he twitched his fingers a little. He reached up to stroke a line across Austria's cheek before chuckling lowly. "Oh, I'm…just peachy Specs."

Austria shuddered at the touch, "o-okay."

The slight stutter somehow managed to snap his last ounce of self-restraint. Prussia leaned forward, pulled Austria towards him a little by his cravat, and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. He reached his other arm around to curl around the noble's waist.

Austria moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck as he kissed him back.

Prussia pushed forward slightly, backing Austria up against the wall and broke the kiss to begin biting and sucking at his pale throat. He was glad the other generally went along with his moods, it would be very hard to stop him at the moment.

Austria gasped and moaned under Prussia. Briefly he wondered what got into the other but that thought was quickly erased as Prussia bit his neck again.

Hastily Prussia dragged his hand down to start unbuttoning Austria's shirt, biting at his collarbone as it was revealed leaving a rather vivid mark. He slid his other hand up the back of the shirt and trailed his fingers along the other's delicately curved spine.

Austria arched into the touch and moaned as he helped to take off his clothes.

The moan only fueled Prussia's desire and he tossed Austria's shirt to the side. Growling softly he lowered his head and took one of Austria's nipples in between his teeth, sucking and grazing a tooth against it.

Austria felt his pants tighten at the feeling and blushed slightly at the noises he was making. He covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his moans.

Prussia began kissing a trail down Austria's chest, only one intended goal in mind. Bringing his hands down he palmed the other's erection, fingertips brushing along the fabric of his pants.

"Mmm!" he bit his lip and bucked his hips into Prussia's touch, "m-more."

Prussia chuckled lowly before unbuttoning Austria's pants and quickly dragging them down along with his underwear. He took a moment to observe before stroking the other's length firmly.

"Ah~" Austria whimpered softly at the feeling.

A small shudder went down Prussia's spine at the noise. Gott he didn't care if it was caused by something else, he definitely wanted the aristocrat soon. Keeping one hand gently rubbing Austria's cock, he pulled out that small familiar tube from his pants and brought it up to hold in his teeth while he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down along with his own boxers as well.

Austria panted softly as he watched Prussia. He reached over and grabbed the tube from between Prussia's teeth, "let me." he muttered as he opened the tube and poured it onto three fingers. He reached down and slowly pushed one finger into his entrance, "ah!"

Prussia gaped a little at the sight before swallowing heavily at the sound Austria made. Not wanting to just remain standing there he reached down again and stroked the other's length slowly while he fingered himself as though encouraging him.

Austria panted as he pushed another finger in, using them to stretch himself open for Prussia. It hurt a little but it felt so good! He turned his attention and looked at Prussia with lust filled eyes as he fingered himself, "Gil~ I want you." he purred.

A guttural growl escaped Prussia's throat at that and he grabbed the tube and quickly smoothed some of the lube onto his own erection before dropping it to the side. Grabbing onto Austria and turning him around, he pulled the other's fingers out. Panting slightly he pressed his chest to Austria's back and muttered into his ear "Do you now?" His own erection pressed teasingly against the other's entrance.

Austria whined softly when his fingers were pulled out before pushing back against Prussia's erection, "I do~" he panted out, wanting Prussia in him.

Not wasting a moment Prussia moved, and quickly thrust into the Austrian letting out a low grunt as he did so. He was still for a moment to let Austria adjust, still somehow considerate even with his mind entirely sex obsessed at the moment. He took a moment to bite a familiar spot on Austria's shoulder.

Austria threw his head back, yelling Prussia's name. He took a couple deep breathe, trying to relax, before he moved his hips back slightly, "m-move."

A steady deep thrust is what Prussia started with before moving again, rolling his hips and building up a slow rhythmic pace.

Austria moaned as he pushed back against Prussia.

Prussia angled his hips managing to brush against Austria's prostate, and he quickened his thrusts. He ran his hands down the other's sides until he gripped onto his hips.

"Ahh~" his eyes closed in pleasure as he felt Prussia thrusting deeper into him. He was so close. He reached down and started jerking off.

Feeling an odd pang of possessiveness, Prussia moved his hand around and displaced Austria's own on his erection. He stroked firmly brushing his thumb along the tip as he squeezed him. He kept up the thrusts before growling into Austria's ear "Come for me Roderich." The other's full first name falling from his mouth before he bit his ear.

That was all he need before he fell apart under Prussia, screaming his husband's name as he came, white spots blocking out his vision.

A few more thrusts and Prussia came as well, moaning lowly into Austria's ear. He was still for a moment before pulling out. Wrapping his arms around the noble's chest and hugging him, he spoke "Gott I love it when you lose control."

Austria snuggled into Prussia's embrace, "I can say the same for you." he said, a content smile on his face.

Pulling back and rolling his shoulders a little, Prussia stretched his neck. "I also love how you just give in like that no matter the location~" He said grinning and looking around the hallway.

Austria flushed, "well it's not like I was really given a choice!" he huffed.

"But you do it _all_ the time~" Prussia said in a sing song tone " 'sides I didn't hear one mention of moving anywhere else. You're just as weak to sex as I am."

Austria rolled his eyes at Prussia's childishness, "oh shut it you."

"Well that did kill it a bit" Prussia muttered suddenly thinking of why this had even happened in the first place "Stupid anons messing with my sex drive…still isn't totally gone through."

"What do you mean it's not gone! You just fucked me into the floor, literally!" Austria yelled, looking up at Prussia.

"I can't help it! It lasts for two days!" Prussia snapped back irritably.

Austria groaned, "Mien gott!" He slowly sat up and looked at Prussia, "fine but next time we move to the bedroom or the couch at least! My back cannot handle being fucked on the floor again."

"Yeah, Yeah I get it…" Prussia trailed off as he got another slight grin "I could go for another round actually, and I don't mind a location change~"

Austria smirked slightly, "well then, what are we waiting for?" with that, he got up and walked away from Prussia.

Padding after him quite eagerly, Prussia had to shake his head a little too clear it again. It still wasn't exactly working though.

Austria led him towards the living room, deciding that the bed room was too far. He sat on the arm of the couch and smiled at his husband.

Grabbing the tube he had dropped on the floor, Prussia pulled off his shirt, having been in too much of a rush to discard it before. When he got to the living room, he stopped and stared at the Austrian for a moment before walking up and placing a hand on his knee. His fingers were still twitching a bit, but he managed to keep his hand still for the moment.

Austria smirked up at his lover, "how do you want me?" he purred.

"How about you lie back on this couch and spread 'em for me?" Prussia said more so as a statement than a question, fingers already starting to trail further up, rubbing a circle on Austria's lower thigh.

Austria moaned softly before moving back so he was lying on the couch. He spread his legs wide, one of them hanging over the edge of the couch as he looked up at Prussia.

Prussia crawled onto the couch and hiked one of Austria's legs over his shoulder. Grinning slightly he trailed his fingers down the other's thigh before resting his head against his leg on his shoulder. "Well don't you look pretty all spread out for me Princess~"

Austria blushed and turned his head, looking away from Prussia, "s-shut up."

"Well its true~ absolutely beautiful…and all mine" Prussia practically purred as he place a lazy kiss to Austria's thigh before sucking on it slightly to leave a mark.

Austria shuddered at Prussia's voice, "y-yours. All yours!" he moaned softly.

Sporting an even broader grin, Prussia put a bit more lube on his fingers and reached down to stroke around the Austrian's still twitching and sensitive entrance. "Hmmm, you still want more don't you?"

"J-ja." he stuttered, pushing his hips back onto Prussia's fingers, "bitte."

He pressed his fingers in, managing to get three in almost easily, stretching and thrusting them into the Austrian.

Austria groaned in pleasure and arched his back, moving his hips to get Prussia's fingers deeper in him.

Prussia pulled the fingers back teasingly while using his other hand to trail a lazy ring around Austria's already hardening dick.

Austria whimpered at the teasing, "Gilbert!" he groaned.

"You're so easy to tease Mein Prinzessin" Prussia chuckled before leaning forward to suddenly take Austria's erection into his mouth while simultaneously pushing his fingers back in.

Austria's reply got caught in his throat at the feeling of Prussia's mouth around him. His head flew back and a loud moan fell from his lips.

Bobbing his head and humming around the Austrian's length, Prussia thrust his fingers in up to the knuckle and turned them reveling in the noises his disheveled "bride" was making. Oh he liked that, maybe he should refer to him like that in his head more often.

Austria squirmed as he got closer to the edge, reaching down and grabbing Prussia's hair. He bucked his hips up, desperate for release.

Suddenly Prussia pulled back, withdrawing his fingers and licking his lips. "Ah, Ah, Ah Not yet~" He mock scolded for a moment. Rubbing some more of the lube against his own erection, he pressed it against Austria's entrance a small smirk on his face.

Austria looked up at Prussia, "b-bitte, Gilbert. Bitte!" he pleaded, moving his hips back against Prussia's erection.

The pleading was more than enough to convince him and he thrust inside Austria, wasting not a moment to start thrusting. He let out a low moan at the return of the feeling of being inside that familiar slick heat.

Austria reached up and gripped Prussia's shoulders, pulling the other closer to him. He could never get enough of this feeling, of Prussia pounding into him.

Prussia leaned down to kiss Austria deeply placing a hand by his head. He kept thrusting, reaching down to stroke the other once again.

Austria kissed Prussia back and wrapped his legs around Prussia's waist, pulling him closer.

Angling his hips to keep hitting the same spot, Prussia stroked Austria a bit more firmly. He broke the kiss and licked the side of the other's neck before biting it gently.

"Ahh~" he moaned, titling his head to the side for Prussia. He was getting closer to the edge, he could feel the heat pool in his stomach.

Prussia rolled his hips to get deeper inside the Austrian, moaning lowly into his ear. "You feel amazing Princess." His own orgasm was approaching far too rapidly for his taste and he began stroking Austria quickly to get him closer as well.

It soon became too much for the Austrian and he screamed his released, his vision blackening for a moment.

Austria's orgasm quickly led Prussia to his own and he let out a very loud unintelligible noise as he let go shutting his eyes in pleasure. When he came down from his high he was still breathing heavily, but he did finally feel sated. After withdrawing he held Austria close and nuzzled the top of his head. Austria smiled and relaxed in Prussia's hold. He enjoyed relaxing with Prussia after their love making, it was his favorite part….well his second favorite part. He looked up when Prussia tightened his hold on him.

"Ready for round three?" Prussia asked, causing Austria to stare at him. Prussia was going to run him ragged!

* * *

A/N: remember how in the last chapter I said that chapter would be the last one? Well I lied. I found this one hiding among the other role-plays. I didn't realize that upload it! How cruel of me! This one really didn't have a plot but it was fun. I'm 100% sure this is the last pruaus role-plays I have saved.


End file.
